


Bodyguard

by GreenEye_Minx



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter/Final Fantasy 7
Genre: Action/Adventure, Character Death, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Fantasy, M/M, Magic, Romance, Slash, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 04:20:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 29,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4290606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenEye_Minx/pseuds/GreenEye_Minx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry had to lost everything, even his memoires to find true happiness with a new family and maybe even love. but can he stop those that wish to destroy his new home and mothers. can he heal what has already been scared and stop the coming darkness. he didn't know but he was going to try he's hardest. slash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Harry Potter or Final Fantasy 7. I do not make any money from this story.
> 
>  
> 
> Pairings: Cloud/Harry
> 
> Rating/Warnings: M cos I know it will go to that at some point swearing is going to be in here and there will be lemons later ^^ but they will be posted on AO3 ^^
> 
> (ME) ok I am onto another story ^^ some plots want to be written now and on the poll I placed many of you wanted to read this so here it is ^^ this Prologue is short I know but it’s only to show how it all started ^^ plus I have never been good at starting a story though I am better than I was a few years ago lol but hopeful you all enjoy ^^ I didn’t places as much detail here as they will slowly come later ^^ I don’t like giving all my secrets away at once. A big thank you to my beta Aeronell Shadren for editing this for me ^^ ENJOY!

** (Mother Gaia) **

**_‘Mother Magic’_ **

_‘Thoughts’_

“Talking”

 **Dead…** yeah you read right ^^

 

 

 

**Prologue**

 

Hogwarts, a school that was for learning and a place where witches and wizards learned the magic of their ancestors, a place where children make friends or enemies for life, where they had fun learning about the world they lived in.

Its peaceful green lands and large lake surrounded the school with tranquillity, and to one side of the castle was a forest filled with uncountable wonders and dangers. It had been there since it was built, and provided its own protection to the school.

Now, all gone.

The once beautiful ground was stained and torn, the glistening lake turned red, and the life-filled forest burned to ash.

The once proud and strong castle now lay in ruin, her stone walls blackened by fire and stained with the blood of those that once walked its halls. It had fallen into death and despair, caused by a war that had been going on for more than two generations.

A war that was now over.

But the price for its end came to be too high. For only one was left alive among the carnage, and unnoticed to him, he was under the gaze of the one who gave him his power. Her eyes were filled with tears at the suffering of one of her favourite children.

Down below, one Harry James Potter lied on the bloody ground,  the war was over and Voldemort was gone for good, never to rise again..

But it was too much, too high a cost. All those during the battle had fallen, and the end of it was almost...pointless. Harry slowly sat up and looked around him, the bodies of his loved ones, of everyone he had ever cared about. Gone, their bodies mixed in with the enemy. There were so many, you couldn't even tell them apart.

Out of all this death and destruction he was the only one that remained.

 _‘But not for long,’_ he thought, pressing a hand to his injured side, he had been hit by cutting curse and there was no way for him to heal it, not that he wanted to. Harry had lost so much and just didn’t want to carry on alone. So he let the blood flow through his fingers.

There was no point going on when everyone was gone, he had saved the world and now it was time to join with his loved ones.

“I’m coming guys, it won’t be long now.” Harry painfully whispered. Dropping back onto the bloody grass, he looked up at the clear sky.

 ** _“Is that really what you wish my son?”_** A voice called from across the breeze.

“What!?” Harry shouted in shock, turning his head to where the voice had come from. He saw something that shocked him to his very core.

A woman. She was standing not far from him, but she was no mortal or being that he had ever read about or seen. Her hair was long and flowed down her back to waist, its silver colouring seeming to reflect the sun's rays. It glistened like stars, and her skin was white as snow, there wasn’t a single blemish marring it.

What captivated him was her face, it looked like it had been carved by the gods, its beauty almost blinding him. Even as she gazed at his broken body with great sadness in her eyes, he could not look away from her eyes. They captivated Harry the most, for they had no pupils or whites, they were like looking into night sky on a clear night, little stars twinkling from afar.

 ** _“Fate has pushed you too far and will pay for it, my son.”_** She said angrily, her blessed child had been through too much, it was never meant to end like this. Fate had gone too far by playing with one of her children and she would be punished for this.

“Who?” he asked in confusion. He didn’t know what was going on, maybe he had died already, and this was the angel that was going to take him home.

 ** _“I am the one you have all called Mother Magic, my son. It saddens me to see you so hurt, my child.”_** She said sadly, walking towards him till she was but a step away.

Harry used what energy he had left to get to his knees, pushing himself up into a standing position. It took all his strength to stand, but he would not disrespect the being who gave him his gift. With that in mind he slowly bowed to her.

He had no clue if this was all a figment of his imagination but he felt like he was standing in front of his mother, and she deserved only the utmost respect.

“Why are you here?” he asked politely. His turned his face to the bloodstained ground, he felt like he was unworthy of looking at her.

A hand appeared before his eyes and he watched it as it reach towards his chin. She tilted his face up and up till he was standing once more, the pain and aches he had felt faded and no longer bothered him.

 ** _“Do not bow to me my child, I am here to offer you another chance at life my son. Somewhere you will find happiness and love, as well as family”_** she spoke, her tone loving as she brushed silken fingers over his cheek.

“But the others, I don’t deserve to live for failing them all!” Harry cried, tears running down his face as the pain of all those he lost overwhelmed him.

 ** _“What has happened here cannot be undone, they are at peace and one day shall be reborn.”_** She explained kindly.

“Why can’t I join them?” Harry begged her. He wanted to rest so badly, so he could see his family again, so he didn’t have to be alone.

 ** _“Because they do not want you to die my son. Listen and you will hear them.”_** Her eyes glowed and a mist appeared around them blocking the carnage from view.

Harry closed his eyes and listened like she asked. At first all he could hear was the wind, but as that faded into the background he frowned as he heard what sound like whispers but as the time passed they got louder. In his mind's eyes faces of his friends and family appeared.

 **Live Harry…** _‘Hermione’_

 **Don’t die mate…** _‘Ron’_

 **Live on Harry! you can do it…** _‘Neville’_

 **I did not die so you could come and ruin my peaceful afterlife Mr Potter…** _‘Snape’_

 **This could be your next great adventure my boy…** _‘Headmaster’_

 **Live son and know we will always love you…** _‘Dad…’_

 **I love you Harry, I want you to live happily, plus I want grandkids…** _‘Mum’_

**Lily…**

**What I want grandkids…**

**You can do this cub…** _‘Remus’_

 **Prank this new world Prongslet…** _‘Sirius’_

Tears sprang from Harry’s eyes as his friends and family’s words washed over him with the wind. Their words caused a great ach inside his heart as they asked him not to join them yet but to live on and keep going. It was hard but for them, he would do anything.

“Ok. For..for them I will live.” Harry said, holding in sobs of despair.

Mother Magic smiled at her son before nodding, raising her hand she waved it over Harry. He felt his wound heal and all the acts and pains disappear.

**_“I will be sending you to live on a world where my sister rules. You will become a child to both of us. But for you to live in happiness, my child, you will have no memories of this place.”_ **

“But….” Harry broke off. He didn’t know what to think, it was all so confusing with everything happening at once. But to lose the memories of his home and loved ones, it broke his heart and he didn’t want to do it.

 ** _“It is the only way.”_** she said softly. **_“You would go mad if you had all your memories.”_**

Harry was about to say no when the voice of his mother stopped him.

**Do it Harry! You’ve fought so much for this world, you deserve a happy ending. Even though you won’t remember us, we’ll still be in your heart. Plus we’ll be watching over you after all, I want grandkids.**

**Lily!**

Harry blushed at the last part of his mother’s words and nearly laughed as his dad and the others yelled out her name. Taking a deep breath he nodded his head and said. “Ok what do I have to do?”

Mother magic smile and started to glow before she raised her hand once more and snapped her fingers. With a flash Harry was gone and in his place was a small light sphere.

 ** _“Take care of our son my sister.”_** she spoke out loud, and inside her mind she saw the light green glow of her sister's life force.

 **I will my sister, for he is the child of us both. He has a great destiny in front of him but he will not be alone in his journey.** The words faded from Mother Magic’s mind before the green glow disappeared, taking her child with it.

And with that, she dissipated.

0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-

Harry felt like he was floating in darkness, his mind and body at peace. He left like he was in the embrace of his mother. Inside his mind he could hear whisper and though he could only barely make them out, he could sense their emotions. It was joyful but underneath that there was a deep pain that made Harry sad.

 _‘Who are you?’_ he thought groggily,

He felt a flutter of happiness rush through him before a calmness took its places, and then words appeared in his mind like someone was writing them out,

** I am the Planet, dear Harry. They called me Gaia, I am you’re new mother, my sister speaks highly of you.’ **

_‘What? I don’t understand?’_ Harry thought back, confusion clouding his mind,

** Do not worry, I will look out for you young one but I wont be able to speak like this to you for long. Just know you are now one of my children, there is another but she will not know of you for some time. **

Harry was greatly confused if he understood correctly he was talking to the planet. But how was something like that possible?

** You are an Ancient, Harry, but you must not let others know this. The other is already being watched because of this. **

_‘Why can’t I remember anything?’_

** It was what you... wished for my son. Just know that we... will look out for you, **

_‘Mother?’_

** I grow...weak...stay with the one that…finds you he can…be trusted…when the time comes… know we are…with you… **

The words faded from his mind. Harry was confused and upset, what exactly was happening? Before long the feeling of peace and love came over him, and he sighed. ‘ _I might not know what is going on, but I will trust Mother.’_ Harry thought as he basked in the emotions that were being sent his way.

Suddenly he felt a hand go under his neck and pull him till he was leaning against a hard, chiselled chest.

“Hey wake up! Hey, are you ok? Wake up.” A deep voice called out in concern. So Harry opened his eyes. It was hard at first but finally, with a soft moan, he look up to see a large dark skinned man holding him.

“What…what’s going on” Harry asked, confused in what was happening. After what happened in his mind he was a little shaken. Though the Planet (or Mother as he thought of her now) was sending calming waves over him, so he didn’t panic.

“You alright there?” the man asked, looking down at the fragile boy. He was shocked at seeing those luminous green eyes looking back at him.

“I.. I don’t know, I think so, nothing hurts other than my head. Where am I?” Harry asked the stranger. He remembered Mother saying to trust the one that finds him. This must be that man.

He noticed that one of the strangest things about the man was that one of his hands looked like some kind of gun.

“You’re in sector 7 slums, ya were lucky I found you before any monsters did.”  The man said. “What’s your name and why you lying out here on your own like that, were you attacked?”

“I… my name is Harry. Harry…” he trailed off confused. He tried to remember the rest of his name, and Mother sent love and joy towards him to calm the approaching panic. He knew that he had, for some reason, had his memories taken away, so he only knew his first name.

“What’s wrong?”

“I… I can’t remember the rest of my name…or…or how I got here…” Harry said worriedly. He was scared about not knowing his past, but he couldn’t tell this nice man the truth of what Mother had said to him. It would most likely lead to him thinking that he was crazy, seeing the glowing words of the Planet inside his head.

“Ya must have hit your head too hard when you were attacked. Damn, well I can’t leave you out here on your own.” The man said looking around. That was when Harry noticed a large pillar and heaps of junk around them. The strangest thing he saw up above them. It looked to be a metal covering that blocked outthe sky, you couldn’t even tell if it was night or day.

“I’ll take you back to 7th Heaven.” The man decided, standing up with Harry in his arms making the boy gasp in surprise at the sudden movement. He couldn’t leave a boy like Harry alone, not with him looking so innocent and lost. He would be hurt in minutes.

“But… but I don’t even know your name?” Harry said dazed, he knew mother said to trust the one found him, so he would go with him. It would be nice to have a name to place with the face, though.

“Oh, damn it, the names Barret.” Barret said as he started to make his way to sector 7 slums.

“Barret.” Harry whispered. “Thank you for helping me Barret.”

“It’s ok, I couldn’t leave a little boy like you out here with no clue what’s going on, now can I?” he said, if anyone had been looking they would of seen the slight blush that appear on the hard man’s cheeks.

Harry smiled up at him as Barret carried him.

It wasn’t long before they came to an open gate and made their way inside it, Harry looked around in shocked silence, the place looked homey and even though it was rough, it was obvious that the people who lived here took care of it.

He couldn’t know that in a years’ time he would be helping to save the world and falling in love.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 

 


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Harry Potter or Final Fantasy 7. I do not make any money from this story.  
> Pairings: Cloud/Harry  
> Rating: M – swearing, lemons, but they will be posted on AO3 to be on the safe side.  
> (ME) Here is chapter one! I am so happy this is now up and Harry’s adventure has now fully started ^^ A big thank you again to my Beta Aeronell Shadren for doing this so quickly. Thanks to them you guys can now read this ^^ Let’s get on with the game ^^

** (Mother Gaia) **

**_‘Mother Magic’_ **

_‘Thoughts’_

“Talking”

**Chapter 1**

Harry let out sigh as he walked through Sector 7, looking at the pillar that held up the plate above as he made his way towards the train station. It had been two years now since he had started living with Barret and the others, and in that time so much has happened. He had gained a papa and a kid sister that he adored, and he loved having a siblings that he could play and teach things to. He felt like it was something he had missed out on earlier in his life. He also gained friends and knowledge about this new place he was in.

In those first few months it had been so confusing, the little knowledge he already had didn’t match up with the place he now lived in. He learned that he was in a place called Midgar. There were eight sectors of Midgar, the one he and his family lived in was named Sector 7. They all lived in the bar with Barret, or papa as he is now called, named 7th Heaven that was owned by Tifa who let them all live there.

The city was governed by a company called Shinra Electric Power Company. But they didn’t just own the city. They owned nearly everything and, it was them that built the plates over everything. That was not all he had learned, as he had also found out thatShinra was sucking up the planets life force.

The more Mako they sucked up the weaker his Mother became. He was happy to learn that his Papa Barret and his group the AVALANCHE were trying to stop them. Biggs, Wedge, and Jessie who made up the group became his friends and helped him train so he too could fight against Shinra and save his Mother.

Hearing some cat calls as he walked past a group of guys, Harry blushed and walked a little faster. He knew they wouldn’t try anything, as they knew he was the adopted son of the gun handed man, and it wasn’t good to piss the guy that was prone to shooting things that piss him off.

Harry was happy he kept his staff with him when he went out on his walks; he knew that it wasn’t only men to worry about, but monsters as well. It had been a shock when he learned that there were creatures that would attack you if you were unaware of your surroundings. Luckily they stayed away from the more populated areas so it was only when walking between the two sectors that you had to be on guard.

He was also glad for the late-night training sessions he had in secret his Mothers. The one he called Mother Magic taught him about magic, something that no one else in this world had, and though she could only visit him occasionally she made sure he knew how to defend himself. Then there was Mother Gaia, and she taught him how to talk to plants and help them grow and blossom in such a dark place. He could even understand animals that weren’t affected by Mako poisoning. She showed him her type of magic and how to use it and harness its power.

She had even gifted him with a Summon Materia, though he was to only use it dire situations. She had told him it was very powerful and would cause a lot of destruction when used.

She called it Bahamut.

So Harry kept it around his neck as a neckless, and because of how it was shaped and its green color no one knew it was anything but a gem. Though his papa had asked where he had got it from, and nearly went into a rage thinking some man had given it to him.

He felt a little concerned at having something so powerful on him, but he understood why his mother was so worried for his safety. There were so many dangers in this world and being what he was, many would be after him if they ever found out. Though he hoped that wouldn’t happen for a very long time.

Learning to talk to plants had been fun, they told him all kinds of things that were happening. It was why he had always been the first to know something. He still giggled at the confused and baffled looks he got from his family. Inside his room in the Bar he had some pretty flowers growing in the window box. He would have loved to grow more but mother Gaia had cautioned him about doing so. Instead he used his magic to hide them and to help them grow, living under the plate didn’t give them the best sunlight.

A cry filled his ears and he knew he was the only one to hear it. Mother Gaia was groaning in pain as more Mako was taken from her. Harry stopped and tried to breathe through the pain he was feeling from her. He hated that she was hurting so much because of Shinra and their greedy ways.

Focusing on his magic, he began to pool it into the ground and into his Mother. He had done something like this before when Shinra had taken too much in one go. Slowly the pain Gaia was feeling lessened, the magic Harry sent healing the wounds that Shinra had made. She knew the stronger their son became the more he would be able to do, but that time was not yet. Though from what she was picking up on her surface, it wouldn’t be long now.

Letting Harry know of none of the growing threat she was picking up, she instead sent a wave of love and gratitude towards him.

Harry smiled, he was happy to be able to help his mother in her time of need, there was no way he was going to let her cover up her pain from him when he could help her so much.

His hate for Shinra had grown in this past year. It was nearly as strong as his papa’s, though his Mothers had told him to not let it overcome him. He was trying to not let it, but it was hard not to hate someone that was hurting your Mother. Not just hurting her but killing her as well, she was slowly dying as her life energy was slowly drained from her.

He had asked why they didn’t use solar, wind or water energy, and this had confused Barret and the others, as they had never heard of such a thing. Even Gaia hadn’t, though she was interested in it.

Even without his memories of his past, he still had the old knowledge from where he had come from and told his mother all about the different ways to get power without hurting the planet.

But even though he had come up with such a good idea, they all knew Shinra wouldn’t give up the power Mako gives them over the people.

He still remembers begging his papa to help with the missions to help the planet. Barret had given in the end, but only if Harry trained and he decided he was ready for such a thing.

So that was where he was headed, to the train yard to once again train and build up his skills. He thought he was ready now, he could fight well with his staff, a gift from both his Mothers. They had taught him channel both types of his magic through it in attacks. They had told him that as he grows stronger he would come across other staves that would be more suited to him.

“Hey Harry!”

He was jolted from his thought and found he was already at the train station, he had been so deep in his thoughts he didn’t even remember walking here. _‘I am lucky nothing attacked me.’_ Harry thought to himself, a bit ashamed he had let his guard down so much.

“Harry!”

Looking around he saw the train conducer waving at him, and giving a slight wave back Harry blushed. He knew the man had a crush on him and when his papa wasn’t around he was always trying to talk to him.

He was in luck today as the train whistled and signaled that it was time to leave. With one last wave the conductor got onto the train and shut the door. Harry was glad he didn’t have to deal with him and try to come up with ways to get away as quickly as possible. After watching the train leave Harry turned towards the entrance into the train yard that was next to the station. Sadly it was the only way into the area, as the broken trains blocked the rest, so he had to risk having that male talking to him every time he came to train.

As he was making his way into it he saw a figure lying on the steps leading towards the train. As he slowly came closer he saw that whoever it was wasn’t moving, and he hoped he hadn’t just stumbled upon a dead body.

Going closer he sighed in relief when he noticed it was breathing. Kneeling on the ground he found that the body was a male wearing a purple uniform. Turning the man over, he gasped when he saw his face. He had never seen a man so handsome before. With those blonde spikes for hair and pale complexion, he thought the guy was some model.

Looking over him for injuries he noticed the large weapon lying beside the man. He had never encountered a sword that big in his life but if he remembered right, he had seen something like it in a magazine once. A Buster sword if he remembered correctly. Harry doubted he could even pick it up off the ground, let alone swing something like that.

He could leave the man here, he was lucky enough, so far he hadn’t been attacked while he was unconscious. But no, he couldn’t leave him lying here helpless. Calling his magic to his hand just like Mother Magic had shown him, he placed it on the man’s muscular chest and pushed it into him.

Not a minute later there was a groan from the figure and slowly, Harry found himself staring into glowing blue eyes that were tainted with toxic green.

When the figure shot up into a sitting position Harry quickly placed a hand on the man shoulder to help steady him.

“Slowly sir, you don’t want to overdo it.” Harry advised.

“Where am I?” the deep voice asked him.

“You don’t remember? You’re at the Sector 7 train stations.” Harry told him.

“Who are you?” he asked. Harry didn’t notice that the blonde hadn’t once looked away from him.

“I’m Harry. I found you here unconscious, you were lucky that it was me that stumbled upon you and not some thug looking for a quick score.” Harry said to him. The man was indeed lucky. There were a lot of shady people around in the slums that wouldn’t feel anything about stealing from a downed man.

Those blue eyes looked up at him in confusion before they started to clear and the man slowly stood with Harry’s help.

“Thank you.” He said once up.

“I was happy to help. It was a good thing I was heading this way this morning.” Harry said smiling.

The man smirked before leaning down to pick up the huge sword. Once he had that strapped to his back he turned back to Harry.

“It’s dangerous for someone to be wandering about alone here.” The blonde said.

“I know but I have to get some training in before I go with my papa later. But I guess it’s too late to do that now.” Harry though, he had spent so much time with the blonde he hadn’t notice that the hour he planned to train was up and he need to head back home before his papa got worried and came looking for him.

“Are you ok enough now, I don’t really want to leave you if you still not feeling so good.” Harry said, worried that if he left the blonde would pass out again.

“Yo Kitty Cat! Come over and talk with a real man!” a voice shouted out towards them.

Turning the both saw a group of punks had made their way onto the train platform and were hanging around the lamp waiting for the next train.

Paying them no mind Harry turned back to the blonde and was surprised to see the angry look on his face. He cleared his throat to get the blondes attention back on him and away from the punks, he didn’t want a fight breaking out when he was used to getting calls like that. Though they soon quieted down when his papa was around.

When he turned back to look at him Harry said, “I better be going, I hope you take it easy from now on, ok?.”

Just as Harry was turning away do go back to the bar the blonde spoke. “I will escort you.”

“Huh?” Harry shot back in confusion before realizing what the man had said, “You don’t have to do that, I’ll be ok.”

“No, you’re likely to get corned wandering around on your own.” The Blonde said shaking his head negatively, there was no way he was going to let someone as innocent as Harry walk around on his own, not after hearing the catcalls from those punks.

“Like a bodyguard.” Harry said smiling at him.

The blond nodded. “If that is the title you want give me.”

“Well ok, it’s not far from here so I guess it will be fine.” Harry said, blushing at the thought this handsome man wanted to protect him.

“Lead the way.”

Harry walked out of the train station with the blonde walking beside him. He couldn’t help shooting little looks out the corner of his eye at the blonde. As they walked side by side he couldn’t help but notice the blonde was taller than him. He only came up to his chin. _‘Am I the only short male in this entire city?’_ Harry though slightly grumpy. He hated being so short. But he guessed he didn’t mind his bodyguard being taller than him.

As they came upon the cross path that lead towards the pillar that held up Sector 7 plate up into the air, Harry couldn’t help but ask. “How did you end up unconscious back there?”

The blonde looked at him for a second before saying. “I don’t know. My mind isn’t clear about that yet.”

Seen the frown on his face Harry stopped at that the entrance into Sector 7 and placed a hand on the blonde arm. “Don’t worry about it. You’re remember everything soon or later.”

The blonde couldn’t help but believe the green eyed boys words, he also had to hold in a shiver at the touch on his arm. It was like electricity was running through his body from the point of contact.

Nodding his head, the blonde made no move to remove Harry’s hand and led him into the slums. Though it wasn’t a minute later the blonde wished he hadn’t as a young boy ran up to them calling Harry’s name.

“Harry!” The boy called.

“Dan? What is it?” Harry asked him, concerned. People outside his family and friends only approached when they were in need of healing.

“I have been looking all over for you. Barret want you home right now!” Dan said as fast as he could as he stopped in front of the pair.

Harry let out a sigh at his papa’s overprotectiveness. “Ok, I will head right there. Thank you Dan.”

“No problem.” The boy said nodding before running off again to who knows where.

Watching the boy leave for a second Harry turned to his bodyguard and said softly. “I guess this is goodbye. Thank you for walking me back.”

“You’re welcome, and try and not to walk around alone. You never know what types of people are hiding about.” The blonde said. He didn’t let it show that he was unhappy to leave the raven haired beauty’s company. But he shook that feeling off, he had only just met the boy, but there was something about him that called to something inside him. _‘You must have hit your head harder than you thought.’_

“I will remember that next time.” Harry said gently, before reaching up on his tiptoes and placing a kiss on the blonde’s cheek.

“Thanks again.” Harry said before walking off into the slums.

The blonde behind him watched him go and placed a hand on the slight red cheek. Slowly a smirk made its way onto his face and he couldn’t help his eyes going to the cute ravens bottom, hidden by the cloak he wore.

He hoped to see that boy again, and soon.

Just as he was turning to make his way out of the slum a voice behind him shouted in shock.

“Cloud!” the voice called in surprise and shock.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Harry made his way towards the bar. He couldn’t help but blush at what he had just done but it felt so right to thank his bodyguard in such a way. ‘Shame, I forgot to get his name.’ Harry thought, it was normally the first thing he asked when meeting someone new, but he guessed that the way he found him unconscious was why he forgot to ask.

Walking up the steps into the bar Harry looked around inside, there wasn’t anyone in there at the moment other than his sister that was manning the bar. _‘Wonder where Tifa got to.’_ Harry though before calling out. “I’m home!”

“Harry!” Marlene shouted before rushing around the bar and jumping into his arms. Giving her a tight hug he smiled into her hair. He’ll never get over having a little sister and he was so thankful that his papa took him in when he did.

“Did you get any training done today, what did you fight?” Marlene asked excitedly.

“No not today, though something different did happen.” Harry explained to her.

“What? What? Tell me.” Marlene begged jumping about in excitement.

Harry laughed at his sisters actions. She was so cute. “Well I found an unconscious man….”

“What MAN!?” a deep voice shouted from the entrance into the bar.

Both of them jumped at how loud the shout was, and they turned to see their papa standing there with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face.

“Daddy!” Marlene yelled before wiggling out of Harry’s arms and rushing towards him. With a leap she jumped into his arms for a hug.

“Hello Marlene.” he said to her before turning to his son and asking. “What was this about a man?”

“Nothing happened papa. I found him hurt and after I healed him he walked me home as there was gang men at the train station again.” Harry explained slightly nervous to what his papa would do.

“Grrr….” Barret growled at the thought of any man being near his innocent son. He had needed to use his gun arm more than ever since adopting Harry, and there were a lot of sleazy men out there just waiting for his boy to be alone and defenseless.

“Was he cute?” Marlene asked innocently.

Barret let out another growl when he saw the blush on Harry’s face. If he ever met the punk that thought he could get close to his son, he would show him the meaning of pain.

“You aren’t going to that train yard alone anymore.” Barret said, after he placed Marlene back on the ground.

“But papa, I need to train to go on missions. I’ve gotten much better with my staff and with materia.” Harry said annoyed, there was no way he was going to stop now, he had to be stronger to help heal his mother.

“Harry, I don’t really want you on missions, it’s too dangerous.” Barret said, trying to change his sons mind.

“You promised that I can go on this next mission if I could beat Biggs, Wedge, and Jessie in a fight.” Harry said, reminded his papa of the promise. “And I did that last week. So this mission coming up I can go on.”

“But Harry…” Barret tried to say.

“Are you breaking a promise papa?” Harry said, his eyes welling up with tears and his bottom lip sticking out and trembling.

“Ah damn.” Barret said as he looked at his sons face. It was the one look he couldn’t take. It looked like he had kicked a really cute puppy.

“Alright! You can go on this next mission, but you stay with me at all times!” Barret yelled, throwing his arms up in the air.

Marlene giggled and whispered to her bother. “You have to show me how you do that.”

“Of course I will little sis.” Harry said happily, the kicked puppy look gone now he had gotten his way.

“You’re cruel to me.” Barret said, curled up in a corner and growing mushrooms.

Harry giggled and walked over to him and gave his papa a hug. “You know we love you papa.”

Barret blushed before standing straight up in pride at his son’s words. “Well, if you’re going on this mission then you better head on downstairs and talk to Jessie.”

“Ok Papa.” Harry nodded before heading down to the pinball machine. As he was going down it he heard Tifa call out as she entered the bar. “Barret, I got some help for you.”

“What are you talking about and who the hell is this?!” Harry hears his papa yell angrily but didn’t get hear the reply as he was now down in the base that was hidden under 7th Heaven bar. Sending the pinball machine back up he made his way towards his friend Jessie, who was at one of the computers tinkering around. Working with Jessie was always fun, he learned something new every time. Though this time he would be learning about his first mission and he couldn’t help but be excited that he was finally going to start making some headway into healing his mother and stopping Shinra from taking anymore of her life blood.

As he sat next to Jessie he could help wondering if he would ever see that handsome stranger again.

 _‘Only time would tell.’_ Harry thought before paying attention to what Jessie was telling him about the mission.

“I still can’t believe Barret is letting you go, Harry. We all know how protective he is of you.” Jessie said after giving Harry the briefing on the mission. It still shocked her that their boss was allowing the young man to go on such a dangerous job.

“He promised if I had trained enough I could go on this mission, plus I used the puppy face.” Harry said laughing.

Jessie laughed along with him. She knew when Harry pulled out that face, Barret would cave in an instant. Though thinking about it, all of them caved when Harry used that look. He just looked too cute to say no to.

Once they had calmed down from their laughing, Harry said, “I am glad though, that I am going. I want to stop Shinra from hurting the planet even more than it already has.”

“Me too Harry, soon there won’t be any green left.” Jessie said. “I know we can do it though, and with your magic being so good I know we’ll succeed.”

“Thank Jessie, I just hope I do well enough in this mission that papa lets me on others.” Harry sighed, he knew his papa only wanted him out of harm’s way, but he had to start fighting back now. He had to heal his mother Gaia more and more often, and her cries were getting louder.

 _‘I will stop them.’_ Harry though determinedly, even the risk of being found out didn’t put him off going against Shinra.

“No worries Harry, I’m sure he will.” She said patting him on the shoulder. Getting up from her chair she stretched out and let out a sigh as her muscles relaxed. Sitting in the chair so long was always a pain, maybe she needed to get a new one.

“We better get ready, we’re leaving soon to catch the shipment train.” Jessie said to him before making her way to the pinball machine.

“See ya later Harry.” She said over her shoulder as she called the lift down and got on it.

“See you later.” He said, watching her go up. Sighing he stood up, he was lucky that he had everything already on him from when he went to train. His pouch was on his waist and still full of potions, and all his materia was still equipped to his amulet and staff.

 _‘All I have to do now is wait.’_ Harry thought to himself, though he would leave his cloak behind, it would be more of a distraction if there was any fighting and as this was a guarded reactor, it was guaranteed that there was going to be fighting.

Taking it off, he placed it on the table to take up to his room later. Taking a look at his outfit he dusted it off. It was one of his favorite outfits and one of his papa’s most hated ones. He wore a green top that stopped at his midriff with black frills continuing to his back, green mini-shorts, and his whole ensemble contains other various frills. Brown knee-high boots and green forearm adornments complement the attire. It had been a gift from his Mother, though it had a skirt at first that made him blush, and it had taken some begging from him to change that into shorts. Reaching behind him he pulled his hair in front of him and started plaiting it.

The ponytail from before would get in the way with this mission, though he would have to train more with it down so he could get used to it as there was no way he was cutting his hair. Once done, he was about to pick his cloak back up to take to his room when the lift it came down.

Turning he saw his papa, with a look of rage on his face that concerned him slightly. He knew there was always something that angered his papa. He did wonder what it was this time.

“What’s up papa?” Harry asked him once he was down.

Barret didn’t reply at first instead he walked over to Harry and placed his hand on his head. Looking at his papa in confusion at the action, Harry waited to see what was wrong.

“You are to stay by me at all time in this mission, ya hear?” Barret ordered.

“Ok, but why? What’s wrong?” Harry asked curious about his papa’s strange mood.

Barret gritted his teeth before finally saying. “Tifa bumped into an old friend of hers, a mercenary EX-SOLDIER. I don’t want you going anywhere near him, those guys used to work as Shinra army.”

“Ok but why has this got you angry papa?” Harry said, _‘EX-SOLDIER? I don’t think I have heard of them before.’_

“Tifa convinced me to hire him for this mission. So he is coming along, though I’ll keep a close eye on the punk.” Barret said pissed, he hadn’t wanted the man with them but Tifa had to bring up Harry and how safer it would be if an EX-SOLDIER was around. Though there was no way he was leaving his little boy alone with that blonde punk.

“So he is coming on the mission?” Harry asked.

“Ya.” Barret said grumpily.

“Well we better get the last thing prepared. The train will be leaving soon.” Harry said making his way to the pinball machine. Before he could take two steps though he let out a slight yelp as he was lifted up from the floor and placed on his papa’s shoulder.

“You’re not leaving my side with that punk around.” Barret said determinedly as he stormed the rest of the way onto the pinball machine. Pushing the handle down them slowly made their way up.

Harry was shaking his head at his papa’s actions. He was nearly 19 and old enough to care for himself, though he only knew his age because his Mothers told him. It seemed like when he woke up he had even forgot his age. But that was beside the point, he was old enough to have a boyfriend by now, but with Barret as his papa only the strong willed ones would dare to approach him.

 _‘One day he is going to have to let me have a boyfriend, though I feel more for my sister. She is going to have more trouble than me.’_ Harry though holding in a giggle at the thought of his papa’s face the first time she brought home a boy.

Harry was jolted out of his thoughts as the pinball machine came to a stop, and looking around he didn’t see anyone but Tifa at the bar. He wondered where this SOLIDER was.

His papa must have thought the same thing as he called out to Tifa. “Where is the punk?”

She looked up at them and gave Harry a smile before answering Barret. “He said he was going to the shop to pick up something and that he would meet you at the train.”

Barret grumped but let it go when Jessie, Biggs and Wedge came in through the front door. Turning to them he asked. “Well?”

“Everything’s ready to go boss.” Biggs said.

“Right, we’ll be back later. Tifa, can you look after Marlene till we come back?” Barret asked her.

“Sure, be safe you lot.” Tifa said to them. Before they could leave though said girl rushed into the room and wrap her arms around Barret’s leg.

“Please be careful.” Marlene said tearful.

“Don’t worry Marlene, I will look after them.” Harry told her.

“Be safe too, big brother.” Marlene said wiping her eyes of the tears, letting go of Barret and going to stand next to Tifa.

“Nothing going to happen to him with me around.” Barret said before giving them a wave before walking out of the front door with the rest of the group following behind.

As soon as they were outside Harry watched as Jessie, Biggs and Wedge rush by them and split up. One point his papa always made to them was to not travel together. Though Harry knew not to try and get off his papa’s shoulder, instead he sat there as his papa made his way to the train station. If he remembered right, Jessie said that they would take the train to the main station on the upper plate and from there they would sneak onto the one that was heading to the reactor.

 _‘Mother…look after us.’_ Harry thought and felt arms gently surround him in a hug. She would watch over them.

Smiling Harry watched as they left Sector 7 and make their way to the train station. _‘Back the way I came, I wonder if I will see my bodyguard around here again. No, not with papa here.’_

What Harry didn’t know was his Mother was smiling. She knew her son was about to see his guard sooner than he thought. And she couldn’t wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (ME) well what do you think? Harry got himself a Bodyguard for a short time and his mother knows something hehe I wonder what his mother’s plan for the two of them is XD hehe now I won’t give too much away as there more in the next chapter ^^ please review and tell me what you think. After all those are what drive writers to write more though in my case it makes me smile and feel all happy inside hehe. Ok I’m too hyper today lol now I am off to write some more so till next time.  
> oh I just put on my LiveJournal Harry's outfit if you want to see ^^ http://lisakitty27.livejournal.com/4146.html  
> Bye bye for now ^^


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Harry Potter or Final Fantasy 7. I do not make any money from this story.  
> Pairings: Cloud/Harry  
> Rating: M – swearing, lemons, but they will be posted on AO3 to be on the safe side.  
> (ME) here is chapter one and the start of Harry’s adventure. I want to say a thank you to my beta Aeronell Shadren for getting this done so fast even faster than I am writing lol so thank you ^^ and I think all of you that have review and told me that you are enjoying this as I have come to love this story the more I get into it ^^ well enough of me talking, let’s get on with the game ^^

**(Mother Gaia)**

**_‘Mother Magic’_ **

_‘Thoughts’_

“Talking”

**Chapter 2**

 

Harry sighed as his papa sneered at the punks that had made catcalls at him before. He was right when he thought they would run at the site of his papa. Watching them rush from the area made Harry laugh inside, as they were moving so fast there were dust clouds behind them.

Turning away from them, he looked around for the gang and saw that Jessie was by the lamp pole and Biggs and Wedge were near the train, talking.

He looked around for the blonde his papa was talking about but didn’t see him anywhere.

Hearing his papa growl, he knew he wasn’t the only one that had noticed the missing hired hand.

Jumping off his papa’s shoulder he walked over to Jessie.

“Hi Harry.” She said.

“Hey, I thought this guy was meeting us here. The train is leaving soon.” Harry asked, a bit worried that something had happened.

“Well, he still has five minutes before the train leaves. Don’t worry, he’ll be here soon.” Jessie said.

“So, have you met him?” Harry asked her, curious about this man that had his papa in a rage so many times.

“Yeah, he is so cute with his spikey blonde hair and blue eyes. I have never seen blue mako eyes before.” Jessie said with a dreamy sigh.

 _‘A spikey blonde with mako blue eyes? No, it can’t be.’_ Harry thought as he remembered his bodyguard _. ‘There’s no way, there must be lots of blondes with blue eyes. Although, Mako eyes are rare…’_

“And he carries this really big sword on his back, a Buster sword if I remember right.” Jessie said, tapping her chin with a finger.

 _‘Buster sword?!’_ Harry’s eyes widen in disbelief. Before he could ask her what the guy was wearing, he heard his papa shout out behind him.

“It’s about time you got here! If you want your pay you better not be late again!” Barret said, pissed.

“I’m here aren’t I? Let’s get this over with.” A deep voice answered, a voice that Harry remember very well.

Harry spun round, and there stood his bodyguard. It took everything he had not to let out the squeak that was threatening to escape.

Some sound must have escaped, because the blonde turned to look at him. Those blue/green mako eyes widened, and Harry saw he wasn’t the only shocked one at seeing each other again.

“Hey, eye’s off my son.” Barret growled as he moved to block their view of each other.

“Jessie, get Harry on bored!” Barret ordered and Jessie moved fast at hearing the growl in the boss’s voice.

Harry looked behind him as he was dragged on the train, but he only got a glimpse of the blonde before he was pulled on. He never thought something like this would happen to him, but he couldn’t help being happy about it.

Outside, Barret nodded to the other guys as they made their way on bored before turning to the blonde punk. “Let’s go, but keep this in mind. You stay away from my boy.” He growled out.

“You have nothing to worry about. I’m here for one thing only.” The blonde said before walking around Barret and onto the train. He could hear the big man growl from behind him, but paid him no mind. His mind was more on seeing the raven haired beauty again.

He never thought that when he had run into Tifa again, he would be seeing the strange boy so soon after seeing him go off.

Walking into the train, he looked around and saw the beauty sitting in the back next to the girl.

He felt a push from behind him and he moved out of the big man’s way as he stepped on bored, walking over to the boy and sitting next to him, blocking his view once more.

 _‘Get your head in the game. You’re here for a job and that’s it.’_ He thought, leaning against the wall as the train set off.

Not far from him, Harry was trying to look around his papa’s frame to see the blonde, but his papa was blocking the view and wasn’t going to move anytime soon.

Turning back to Jessie, he talked with her to get his mind off seeing the blonde again.

Time passed fast and soon they were on the top plate station, and now came the hard part. Getting on the train that was heading to the reactor.

Harry followed his papa off the train, and as he passed his bodyguard he couldn’t help but smiling at him before being pulled out by his papa.

Barret kept his hand on his son’s shoulder as he looked around before giving a nod to the others and making his way forward. They had to get to the other platform without the Shinra guards seeing them.

They were in luck as the guard that meant to being guarding the door way to the platform was chatting up a girl standing away from the door.

“Ok here is the plan.” Barret whispered to them, “Biggs and Wedge will go first followed by Jessie and Harry.”

Barret turned to the blonde and growled out. “You go after me and don’t get caught.”

All of his group nodded at him but the blonde, he growled but he knew it wasn’t the time to rage at the punk. Turning back he saw that the guard was still flirting and not watching the gate.

Seeing that it was safe to go he waved of his arm to Biggs and Wedge, who rushed from the shadows to sneak through the doorway. Once they got through, he nodded for Jessie to take Harry and go. He also gave her a look she understood as ‘keep an eye on Harry’.

Taking Harry’s hand she pulled him along as they passed through the door way.

“Remember, don’t mess up.” Barret growled before moving to follow his group.

As soon as he was through he looked behind him to see if the punk had made it without alerting the guard.

“You just going to stand there? Don’t we have a mission to complete?” A deep voice said behind him.

Spinning around with his gun arm up, he saw the blonde punk standing behind him.

“What? How...” Barret splattered out before frowning at the punk.

“Get moving.” He growled before storm his way to the train that was waiting on the platform.

He saw the others already in place, with Harry and Jessie at the front of the train hiding behind some of the supplies and Biggs and Wedge further down.

“Come on, your hiding with me.” Barret said. He had seen the look on his face when he had seen Harry and there was no way the punk was going to be hiding anywhere near his innocent boy.

He just nodded as they moved onto the train. And just in time too, as two guards came onto the platform. They couldn’t hear what they were saying but one of them nodded and waved to the driver.

Soon they were off and first part of the mission was done. Now came the really hard part.

 _‘I will not mess up.’_ Harry thought as he held his plait down from being blow about by the wind.

As they passed under a tunnel Harry couldn’t help but shiver as the cold air blow around them. Hiding with the others, Harry couldn’t help but think back to his Bodyguard. He really wanted to know the man’s name now, as he had forgot to ask Jessie, even though she didn’t seem to know at the time.

But sadly, he couldn’t think more on it as the train was slowing and that could only mean one thing.

They were here.

 _‘You can do this Harry.’_ Harry thought to himself as they waited for the train to pull into the station and come to a stop.

Peeking around the place he was hiding, he could see two guards patrolling on the platform.

But it was time to get the mission underway, and he watched as Jessie flipped spectacularly off the train, getting the attention of the guards.

“Hey! You there, stop!” One of the guards shout as they run up to her. Just as they were about to attack her, Harry jumps down onto guard number two and knocks him out cold with his staff while Jessie does the same with hers.

Harry looks around to see if there any more before placing his staff back behind him and whistling. Biggs and Wedge jump off the train next and move to follow Jessie up the stairs. Watching them go, Harry nearly missed Barret hopping out of the train as well. Barret turned and motioned with his gun arm to the only one left on the train. Harry’s heart sped up slightly as the ex-SOLDIER flipped off the top of the train to land next to Barret.

He still couldn’t believe that his bodyguard was an ex-SOLDIER. He still hadn’t gotten over the shock of seeing him standing there at the train station.

What were the odds of them seeing each other again so soon? Sadly, he hadn’t had a chance to be able to talk to the blonde man, not with his papa around and keeping them away from each other. And once on the train there was no way he could move to get to the blondes side and talk to him over the wind. _‘Plus, papa was again still in-between us.’_ Harry thought. He didn’t know why he wanted to be so close to the man, but something was drawing him to him ever since they meet at the station.

 _‘And I_ will _learn his name. I can’t keep thinking of him being an EX-SOLIDER. That’s all I know of him. That and him being an old friend of Tifa’s. Once this mission is done I’ll have to somehow get papa away so I can talk to him again.’_ Harry thought before being knocked out of his thoughts by Barret’s call.

"C'mon newcomer. Follow me." Barret called out, before running towards the stairs where Harry was waiting. Barret took Harry’s arm softly and pulled him along beside him. There was no way he was ever going to let that SOLDIER punk be alone with his little innocent Harry. _‘No way in hell.’_ Barret silently promised himself.

They made it to where the others were working on main gate to the Mako reactor. Once they all arrived Barret walked off. _‘Most likely to see if there are any other soldiers around here.’_ Harry thought. Turning his heart nearly jumped from his chest as the Blonde made his way towards them.

Biggs, seeing the SOLDIER as well, couldn’t help himself anymore. He’d been dying to talk to the man ever since Barret hired him.

“Wow! Used to be in SOLDIER all right! Look’ it them eyes...Not every day ya find one in a group like AVALANCHE.” Biggs said, looking at the Mako glowing eyes the man had.

"SOLDIER? Aren't they the enemy?" Jessie asked turning towards Biggs, a slight frown of worry on her face. She hadn’t been told that. "What's he doing with us in AVALANCHE?"

"Hold it, Jessie. He _was_ in SOLDIER." Biggs said looking at her before turning back to the EX-SOLDIER. "He quit them and now is one of us. By the way, I didn't catch your name..."

"...Cloud."

The deep voice sent shivers down his spine. He finally knew the name of his bodyguard. Though that name caused him to flinch slightly as images flashed though his mind, so fast he couldn’t catch most of it. The only thing that stuck out was a sword, like the one Cloud was carrying, atop a cliff. Shaking the image away he tried to get his thoughts together. He knew that he had heard that name before.

 _‘But where?_ ’ Harry thought to himself. _‘Well, there’s no point thinking about it now. There’s a job to do.’_

"Cloud, eh? I'm..." Biggs said but was cut off.

"I don't care what your names are. Once this job's over... I'm outta here." Cloud said, turning away from Biggs, but that caused him to look into the boy’s eyes. He had been trying to ignore him since they met again at the station. The boy, Harry, it had been a shock seeing him again.

He had learned that he was Barret’s adopted son, thought he could tell that by looking at them, he hadn’t had a chance to talk with Barret about keeping them apart. He didn’t know if he wanted the others to know that both of them had already meet.

When he had walked into the bar he had found out what the raven hair beauty was wearing under that cloak of his. And he had been stunned beyond doubt at what he saw hidden underneath that baggy cloak. He was glad he had walked him home. As there was no way Harry wouldn’t have been attacked, or molested, if anyone saw his outfit.

How Barret let him out in that, Cloud would never know. But it wasn’t his clothes that caught the eye of everyone. It was his eyes, he had never met anyone with such _green_ eyes before and they seemed to glow with an inner light. Not with Mako, or anything of the sort, but with innocents and clarity and…something else.

His skin was a pale cream that looked too soft to touch. His hair, as dark as a raven’s wing, stretching all the way down to his waist and tied in a plait instead of the ponytail from before.

But what caught Cloud’s eye was the necklace that Harry had around his neck. It was a simple sliver chain with a green oval gem strung at the end.

Cloud turned from him, disgruntled. He was here for a job, not to look at pretty boys that shouldn’t have been there in the first place.

Harry spotted Barret come running back before Biggs could say anymore.

"The hell you all doin'!? I thought I told you never to move in a group!" Barret shouted, looking angry that they wear all standing together and that the door was still not open.

"Our target's the North Mako Reactor. We'll meet on the bridge in front of it." He explained to them.

When Jessie finally got the door open, her, Biggs and Wedge ran inside while Harry waited for Barret and Cloud. Barret had told him to stay close to him, and he knew not to wander off or no more missions.

"Ex-SOLDIER, huh? Don't trust ya!" Barret said, “You stay close where I can see ya and leave Harry alone.”

“Papa!” Harry shouted in embarrassment, his face going bright red.

Cloud snorted and said nothing, he wasn’t here to prove that he was trustworthy.

Barret grabbed Harry again and pulled him along. He could believe that he had said that to him. He would be sorry later.

Cloud couldn’t help but think that blush was cute, the poor boy look mortified at Barret. _‘Get your thoughts together man, it’s bad enough that you can’t stop looking at him, pull it together SOLDIER.’_ Cloud thought, shaking his head. Looking up at the reactor, he got his mind on the job, and that was all it was. Stepping through the gate he followed the others.

Crossing the bridge, Wedge ran right across and took up guard of their exit point. Harry ran behind Barret as they headed across the bridge inside.

Cloud lagged behind the others and as they ran into the reactor he glanced over to Wedge, who called out to him. “I'll secure the escape passage. Concentrate on the mission, Cloud.”

Cloud looked at Wedge before shaking his head, he already knew why the he was standing there. He didn’t need to tell him like he was a newbie.

But Wedge carried on like he didn’t noticed the slight glare being aimed at him by the blonde. “Geez, we're really gonna blow this huge furnace up? This'll be somethin' to see!”

Shaking his head, Cloud followed the others inside the Reactor. He had already fallen behind because of this guy’s talking. He didn’t fall too far, he noticed, as he spotted them as soon as he walked through the doorway.

Harry, who was standing beside Barret, turned to see Cloud run up to them. He stopped next to them as they to waited for Biggs to open the door.

Though Harry found it strange that there were no guards around, they had to only face two so far, and they hadn’t been strong. _‘Don’t over think things Harry, let’s not ask for trouble here.’_

"Yo! This your first time in a reactor?" Barret asked.

"No. After all, I did work for Shinra, y'know." Cloud said like Barret was an idiot that was wasting his time with stupid questions. Harry could see that Cloud really didn’t want to hear what Barret had to say but knowing his adopted dad like he did it would go in one ear and out the other. And he was right as Barret carried on like Cloud hadn’t said anything.

"The planet's full of Mako energy. People here use it every day." Barret explained. "It's the life blood of the planet. But Shinra keeps suckin' the blood out with these machines. Their taking too much."

"I'm not here for a lecture. Let's just hurry." Cloud said bored.

Harry winced as a vein popped out on Barret’s head as he raged at Cloud. "That's it! You're comin' with me from now on. And remember what I said about my boy!" Barret angrily said.

Jessie and Biggs looked at Harry for an explanation, but thought better of it when they sew hi, go bright red and look like he was going to hit Barret with his staff at any moment.

“Let’s get that door open Biggs.” Harry said walking over to him and well away from his papa, who he had been inches away from smacking with the business end of his staff.

"Biggs and I got the code for this door." Jessie said to Harry as Biggs entered the code.    

"Code deciphered" Biggs said. The door opened into the next room and they ran through and towards the second door, and again, there were no guards. Harry thought this was very strange, as this was a reactor. You would think that there would be more staff guarding this place.

"Think of how many of our people risked their lives, just for this code..." Biggs said to Cloud when the man walked passed him.

“They did it just so we could get this far.” Harry said to him.

“Yeah.” Biggs said nodding his head.

"Code deciphered." this time Jessie said as she got the door open. And at her word Harry couldn’t help but feel more nervous as they opened the last door.

 _‘Now the elevator. But first…’_ Harry thought as they ran past Biggs who stayed behind to guard the door.

Just before they got to it Harry broke away and ran to the right, into another room, ignoring Barret’s shouting to come back. Harry paid him no mind and ran inside, something was calling him and he wanted to see want it was, looking around he saw a chest sitting in the corner of the room. He had no clue what had been calling him here, but whatever it was had stop. Running up to it he opened it and saw it had a phoenix down inside. Grabbing that he quickly ran back to the group.

Barret looked like he was going to blow, so he showed him the Phoenix Down and said “This might come in handy.”

Barret just gave him a look before pulling him into the elevator. Harry placed the potion into his carry pouch, happy that the thing could carry anything and not weight a ton.

This was good as Harry had a habit of looking for strange stuff and carrying it around with him. He would have to thank his Mother again for the gift.

Getting inside Harry stood next to Cloud, much to Barret annoyance. Turning to Cloud, Harry pointed at the button behind him.

"Can you push that button over there, Cloud?" Harry asked him. He nodded and pushed it, starting up the elevator.

It was a bit crowded with all four of them, as Barret and Cloud were not a small guys. Plus Barret kept trying to stand between him and Cloud, which wasn’t going to work. He didn’t know what had gotten Barret on this idea that Cloud would ever see him in a romantic way, but then Barret kept all males and females away from him.

_‘Pay attention Harry, Papa is talking again’_

"Little by little the reactors will drain out all the life. And that'll be that." Barret explained to Cloud, who had heard this before.

"It's not my problem." Cloud said shrugging.

"The planet's dyin', Cloud!" Barret shouted at him.

"The only thing I care about is finishin' this job before security and the Roboguards come." Cloud said calmly. He wasn’t going to get involved with this group goals, they were fighting something that was imposable and he didn’t see this fight that have going ever ending.

Harry quickly placed his hand on Barret’s arm when he turned away from them and started to shake in anger. Barret then looked back over his shoulder at Cloud. This guy could piss him off as much as he wanted, but he knew deep inside that he had to care about what was happening to their home.

Giving Cloud a small smile he turned to calm his papa down. He knew not everyone understood that the loss of their planet was closer than they knew. _‘And I can’t tell them that mother is falling more and more each day.’_ Harry thought. He could hear her faint cries and knew after this mission he would have to once again push more of his magic into her.

The elevator suddenly stopped and they get off. Harry couldn’t believe how big it was inside the reactor, if they didn’t already have a clue on where they were going they would have gotten lost.

Heading down a set of stairs, Harry couldn’t shake the feeling of unrest inside his tummy. He can’t stop thinking that he had been inside this place before _. ‘Stop it! You’re just nervous. It’s our first mission, you saw the plans of this place when Jessie showed us back home.’_ Harry thought, angry at himself for feeling so nervous about everything.

Finally at the bottom of the stairs they ran into another room. Lagging behind the others, Harry didn’t see Jessie and Barret jump the gap in the broken floor, and it was too late for them to warn him as he ran into the room in front of Cloud and nearly fell.

“HARRY!” Barret and Jessie cried out.

Cloud, acting quick, grabbed Harry’s arm and pulled him back to safety. He pulled so hard though, that Harry fell onto his chest and he had to wrap his arms around his waist, holding the petite boy tight against him. Harry, in his fear, grabbed the front of his uniform and held on tight as he panted in shock of nearly falling.

“You alright?” Cloud asked the shaking beauty in his arms.

Looking up, he finally noticed that he was in Cloud arms and gripping his clothes tightly. Cloud watched with interest as that pale skin turned bright red with blush. Harry quickly moved out of his arms, though both of them were disappointed that he did so.

“Ye…yes I’m alright. Thank you for saving me, Cloud. You do make a great bodyguard after all.” Harry said blushing as he stared into Cloud’s glowing eyes.

“Be more careful next time.” Cloud said gently, smiling at the bodyguard comment.

“I will.” Harry smile, with a blush still on his cheeks he turned and jumped over the gap, and right into Jessie’s arms.

“Are you ok Harry? Don’t you ever do that again I nearly had a heart attack!” Jessie said as she fussed over him.

“I’m fine Jessie, though I will be watching my steps from now on. Why would you think there would be a hole in the walkway?” Harry said.

“Shinra are cheap bastards, they let everything fall apart as long as it isn’t something important or making them money.” Barret growled out as he looked his boy over before asking. “You ok?”

Harry nodded to his papa and gave him a smile, he could see the worry and anger in his eyes. Though he hoped this didn’t put him off taking him on other missions.

Barret patted Harry on the head and turned to Cloud when he jumped over to join them.

“Ya saved my boy, but this don’t mean I trust ya at all.” Barret said when he came closer.

Cloud just shrugged, he didn’t care what Barret thought of him. Though he couldn’t help but like the feeling he got when he saw Harry still smiling at him with a blush still on his face.

Going down the ladder after Jessie Harry was happy he went before the guys. There was no way he would have gone down otherwise in his shorts. Not with Cloud under him.

‘Would like him better on top.’ Harry thought before he realized what he just thought. ‘Oh my, I just didn’t think that.’

Shaking his head to clear it of those perverted thoughts, he stepped off the ladder as soon as Jessie got off. He stepped away from it so the others had room to get off as well.

Jessie moved to the end and took up her post, as she was to make sure their way was clear. Seeing something glowing on the floor near him, Harry walked over and picked it up, finding that it was a potion. _‘People drop a lot of neat stuff now a days.’_ Harry silent giggled, following his papa and Cloud deeper down as they took another ladder down.

He hoped that they got to the reactor soon, it was going to be a long run getting away before the bomb went off.

Walking over pipes to get to the last ladder Harry was cursing Shinra in his head for not putting more walkways in for everyone. He was just happy that there was no one under them to look up and see them running about.

Going down first again, Harry waited at the bottom for them. He couldn’t shake the feeling that something was going to happen. He double checked his stock of potions and made sure that he had all his materia equipped.

“Something the matter?” a deep voice asked behind him making him jump in the air, letting out a squeak.

Spinning around he saw that Cloud had made it down and was standing beside him. “Oh I’m alright, just checking that I have everything.” Harry said placing his hand behind his head, smiling at him.

Before Cloud could say anything else, Barret jumped down the rest of the ladder and gave Cloud the evil eye, gently pushing Harry along. Harry couldn’t help giggling at the clueless look on Clouds face. The poor guy didn’t know that Barret did that to every guy that even looked at Harry.

Walking down the walkway to the reactor, Harry spotted something shiny on the floor.

“Hey, Cloud look!” Harry called out to him.

Cloud walked over to him and saw that he was pointing to something on the floor. Kneeling down, he saw that it was a restore materia and picking it up he gave it to Harry.

“Here, I have Ice and Bolt already.” Cloud said, giving it to him.

“Are you sure? I have Bolt and a Fire.” he asked looking up into his face.

Nodding, he walked over to Barret. Harry could help smiling softly at his back. Putting the materia in his empty slot in his staff, he knew that he would always keep that materia there. To show that no matter what Cloud said, he did care.

Walking over to join Barret next to the reactor, he waited for the bomb to be placed down and started.

"When we blow this place, this ain't gonna be nothin' more than a hunka junk." Barret said to them.

"Cloud, you set the bomb." He ordered him, pointing to the front of the reactor.

"Shouldn't you do it?" Cloud said, slightly confused by the gun handed man.

"Jus' do it! I gotta watch to make sure you don't pull nothin'." Barret said pissed. There was no way he was turning his back on this guy.

Harry shook his head at his papa actions, sometimes he was just too paranoid.

"Fine, be my guest." Cloud said not caring one way or the other. Moving to set the bomb, Clouds eyes dims and his body freezes as he hears a voice in his mind shout. **_‘Watch out! This isn't just a reactor!!’_**

"...What's wrong?" Barret asked as they saw him shaking his head.

“Cloud..?” Harry asked worried for the blonde as he went still so suddenly.

"Huh?" Cloud place a hand on his head confused _. ‘Wha…What was that.’_   

"What's wrong, Cloud? Hurry it up!" Barret shouted at him. Harry shot him a look before looking concerned at Cloud.

“Are you ok Cloud?” Harry asked him.

"Yeah, sorry." Cloud said pushing what happened to the back of his mind.

Moving forward to start setting up the bomb. It wasn’t that hard but just as he was ready to start it, an alarm started blearing and red lights started flashing.

"Heads up, here they come!" Barret shouted as a robot headed towards them over the walkway. Grabbing his staff, Harry got his magic ready as the robot stopped in front of them.

Harry was happy that they hadn’t started the bomb yet, as the giant robot was currently blocking the exit. Getting his head in the game Harry stood behind Barret and Cloud, his magic already building to attack.

The scorpion shaped robot started using its searching scope to scan them, as it went over Cloud, he moved to it side and raised his sword and slashed at its hail of the huge machine.

 **“Locked on target.”** A robotic voice said when it finished it scan. It raised its gun arm and fired at Barret, who dodged away and raised his own gun and fired at it. This didn’t even make a dent in the robots armor as it swung its large arm at Cloud. It hit the SOLIDER in the chest and sent him flying through the air and straight into his son.

Barret became pissed at seeing some man on top of his son, but what sent the rage though him was what Harry said next.

“Cloud, are you ok?!” Harry said as he rested a hand on the man’s back.

Having been holding in his anger since meeting Cloud, and seeing him save Harry from his fall instead of it being him, Barret’s Limit Break activated.

“BIG SHOT!” he called. Harry and Cloud got up and watched as Barret let the huge shot go at the Scorpion, knocking it back from them and making a big dent in its arm and making the Scorpion lose some of its mobility.

This seem to piss the robot off as it went at them harder. Harry had to dodge the Scorpion tail as it swag at him wildly and move to a safer location before concentrating on his materia. Feeling the magic building in his hand and going into his staff, he started casting. “Bolt!” Harry shouted sending stream of electricity at Guard Scorpion, making it stutter in its movements slightly.

Cloud was the next to attack the machine, slashing at it with his Buster sword and creating a hole in its side, exposing its electrical systems.

“Bolt.” Harry shouted, shooting electricity into its wiring. The Scorpion glitched and stumbled to the side, raising its tail at them. Thinking it was going to attack, Barret lifted his gun arm and was about to fire at it.

 **(Don’t let him fight son!)** Words appeared suddenly in Harry mind from his Mother, and seeing them, Harry didn’t question it. He just ran up to his papa and jumped onto his gun arm, shouting. “NO! Stop Papa! DON’T attack it while its tail is up.”

“What?!” Barret stumbled back when his son jumped on his gun arm and pointed it down, afraid to harm him.

“He right! It will counter with Laser Attack from if you hit it.” Cloud called out, realizing what Harry had.

“Then what the hell do we do!” Barret growled at him.

Before Cloud could answer a wave of magic washed over them, healing their wounds and bruises. Turning, they saw Harry pointing his staff at them. “We heal and re-group is what.” he giggled, smiling at their stunned looks.

It wasn’t long before its tail went down and they started attacking again. Barret shot at it and Cloud got in a few more hits and slashes at the machines side.

Harry stood back and used his magic, as his physical attacks with his staff wouldn’t even put a dent in the thing.

Suddenly, its scanner locked on to him, and he moved as quick as he could, away from the robot.

“Harry! Get back quickly!” Barret shouted as the machine moved to attack him. But he wasn’t fast enough and got hit by its tail, throwing him to the ground and making him skid a ways away.

“HARRY!” both man called out in panic and fear at the site of the downed boy.

The Guard Scorpion had moved to hit him again when Cloud moved in front of him.

"Oh no you don't, you big bag of bolts!" the blonde shouts out, pissed as hell, and sword glowing red, he roared. “Braver!”

He then charges fast toward the machine, jumps extremely high over its head and brings his sword down with such force that a huge gash appears along its body, making it jerk and stumble around. Cloud attempted to jump back but did not get far enough..

“Cloud move!” Harry shouted as the Guard Scorpion suddenly moved its tail again, only this time it hit.

“Cloud!” Harry screamed. He felt a rush of energy wash over him and he knew that he had hit his limit break.

Slamming his staff on the ground he began to glow.

“Cloud, time to move!” Barret shouted at him, pointing at Harry. Cloud saw Harry had entered his limits break and moved quickly out of the way.

Cloud watch as wings made of light stretched from behind Harry, giving him the look of an angel. He couldn’t take his eyes off the beautiful sight as the faint sound of bells rang in the distance.

“Magic….” A small ball of silver light appeared above his stuff. “Lightning Storm!” he shouted as the ball of light shot up into the air and a storm cloud appeared above the Guard Scorpion. There was a deep rumble before streaks of lighting rained down over the machine.

Guard Scorpion stumbled before falling to the ground, lifeless. His attack had fried its wiring and blew out its systems.

“Wow darling, ya gotten stronger.” Barret said, looking at the damaged machine. Cloud silently agreed with him, that was one strong attack.

“Thanks.” Harry said blushing. Covering up his flush, he moved to the machine and picked up the gil and what looked like a new weapon for Barret and placed both in his pouch.

Cloud smirked at the blush, finding it absolutely adorable. Glancing back at the bomb his eyes widen.

 **10:00** starting flashing on the screen.

The fighting had set off the timer on the bomb, they only had ten minutes to get out of there before detonation. ‘Shit’ was all Cloud could think before he spun around towards where Harry was standing. Racing towards him he reached for Harry’s hand and pulled him along behind him.

Harry let out a gasp before noticing what was making Cloud race for the exit. Seeing those numbers soon had him running as fast as he could over the walkway.

“Hey, leave him alone!” Barret shouted aiming his gun at the fleeing couple, not firing just in case he hit his boy.

"Come on! Let’s get outta here! That bomb isn’t going to wait for you to move your ass!" Cloud shouted back at him.

“WHAT!” Barret shouted in shock before turning and looking back at the bomb.

**9:55…**

“SHIT!…WAIT FOR ME!” Barret screamed, shooting off after them.

0-0-0-0-0-0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (ME) will they make it out in time or will this be the end or will the bomb go off before there in the clear. keep reading to find out and I will see you next time ^^
> 
> And if you want to see Harry’s outfit it’s on my Live journal I will put up a link in my profile to it ^^ 
> 
> Bye bye for now ^^


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Harry Potter or Final Fantasy 7. I do not make any money from this story.  
> Pairings: Cloud/Harry  
> Rating: M – swearing, lemons, but they will be posted on AO3 to be on the safe side.  
> (ME) Okay here is the chapter, sorry it’s so late my beta couldn’t beta this one for me but that is understandable so I asked my beta Zayabel Yaoi so a big thanks to them or this would be even more late getting up. also cos of the link problem with FFN if you go to my AO3 profile (name in my profile) you will find the link to my LJ there to see any new outfits though I will let you guys know if any pop up ^^ thank you for the lovely review and I glade you are all enjoying this. Now on with the story ^^

**(Mother Gaia)**

**_‘Mother Magic’_ **

_‘Thoughts’_

“Talking”

 

**Chapter 3**

 

Harry heard his papa swear behind him as he was pulled over the walkway and back to the ladder. He let out a gasp as Cloud pulled him close to his side as a robot Guard came rushing out of the doorway that was next to the ladder. And it was heading straight towards them.

But before Harry could raise his staff, Cloud swung his Buster Sword and slashed it in half. As another cam towards them, Harry left Cloud to it, since it looked like he wasn’t needed. Placing his staff away, he saw Cloud was busy so he used one of the spells his Mother Magic had shown him.

_‘Accio!’_ Harry thought with his hand out and the gil on the floor that the downed robot guard had dropped came flying into his hand, but that wasn’t the only one as Cloud had just downed another and it flew to him. He was lucky Cloud hadn’t seen and as the man turned to him he quickly placed it into his pouch. He was proud he got the spell to work as it hadn’t before, he couldn’t wait to tell his mothers.

He was taken out of his thoughts when his hand was taken by Clouds. “Come on, we don’t have long.” Harry nodded and got his head back in the game as he rushed to the ladder and started making his way up. Behind him he could hear Cloud climbed up so he moved faster. He didn’t even feel embarrassed that Cloud was under him, not when there was a bomb counting down.

“Wait for me!” his papa’s voice shouted below them and the ladder shook slightly, as the big man started racing up it. The shaking made Harry slow down for fear of falling off.

“Stop shaking the ladder!” Cloud called down. Before he moved up closer to Harry and said more gently to him, “Keep going Harry, I’ll catch you if you fall.”

The reassurance worked and Harry started going up faster again. Both of them made it to the pipes and jumped onto them. Harry didn’t wait and ran across them, with Cloud not far behind, he no longer minded that it wasn’t a walkway as he rushed towards the next ladder. When started to climb he could hear both Cloud and Barret coming up behind him, his papa must be moving really fast to catch up to them so quickly. Coming to the top of the second ladder, he wasted no time in getting off, looking down he saw Cloud not far down and his papa close behind him.

Seeing there ok he turned to where he knew Jessie has been waiting for them. But instead of seeing her standing there she was on the ground holding her leg.

“Jessie!” he shouted as he rushed over the rigging to her.

“Jessie, are you alright? What happened?” Harry shouted kneeling beside her, but before she could answer Cloud rushed over to them, Barret not far behind him.

“You all right?” Cloud asked kneeling down with Harry.

“My leg got stuck.” Jessie rushed out in panic as she tried to get her leg out of the rigging with Harry help. With Cloud help they pulled her leg free and helped her up.

“Thanks you two.” Jessie said before she jumps over them and runs on. Harry and Cloud look at each other in surprise, it’s not everyday someone jumps over two people.

“What the hell ya waiting for? Come on!” Barret shouted at them as he followed Jessie up the ladder. Cloud grabs Harry’s hand and helped him up before pulling him to the ladder.

“Hurry.” Cloud said as Harry climbs up with him following him. When they soon were at the top, Cloud didn’t even give him time to jump the gap, he just picked him up and jumped over with Harry in his arms making him blush bright red.

“Thanks Cloud,” he muttered out as he was put down. Giving one nod to the Blonde EX-SOLDIER he raced over to Barret and followed him up the stairs towards the elevator. The stomping feet behind him told him Cloud was following them but it was the noise behind him that worried Harry and he turned to see more robotic guards coming after them. Looking at the watch on his wrist, he saw that they only had six minutes left. They didn’t have time to battle them, not if they wanted to get out of the reactor before it went up.

Harry and Barret made it to the elevator, panting after such a mad dash up the stairs he spins round to see where Cloud was. Not far behind Harry saw Cloud running towards them with ten guards behind him, following with their weapons out and firing at the fleeing blonde.

“Cloud! Hurry!” Harry screamed holding out his hand.

Cloud gave one more burst of speed, reaching his hand out he grabs it and pulled them both into the lift and to the side as more bullets fired at them. Cloud used his body to cover Harrys as they hit the metal beside them.

“Push the button!” Cloud shouted at Barret over the gunfire.

Barret slammed his hand over the red button it and the elevator door shut just in time, the guards almost got to them. Feeling the elevator moving up Harry took a moment to catch his breath before he realized that he was pressed close to Cloud.

“Are you okay?” Cloud whispered to him as he caught his breath.

“Yeah. That was to close.” Harry panted as he looked into those Mako blue eyes, his cheeks already red from the running deepened in colour.

Hearing a growl behind them, Cloud give Harry a smirk before moving away from him, they saw that Barret was the one growling. That man did not like him near his son that was for sure. Barret gave Cloud a dirty look before he stepped over to stand next to his son. Harry just wished his papa would chill out about men being close to him.

Looking up at the man he said the first thing in his head to take his papa’s mind off Cloud. So Harry asked, “Papa is it over?”

“It’s not over yet, darlin.” Barret said placing his hand on Harry’s back.

“Joy.” He deadpanned. It was something he hadn’t wanted to hear, not after fighting that monster robot. The doors opened and the once again they were rushed out. “Hurry guys get those doors open!” Harry cried out as they saw Jessie and Biggs waiting by the locked door.

"Let's go!" Biggs said to Jessie.

"Code deciphered!" Jessie shouted to them, opening the next door. They all rushed through, but just like the last door this one had also shut when the alarms were tripped. Running ahead, Biggs put his code in and opened it. "Code deciphered!"

“We know! Just move ya ASS!” Barret shouted at Biggs making the man jump and rush through the door.

“Hurry!” Jessie yelled as they ran down the steps and back the way they came. They exited the main reactor as fast as they could. They were going so fast that Harry started to lag behind everyone with only Cloud behind him watching out for Roboguards.

Crossing the bridge they ran to where Wedge was waiting.

“Hurry, we only have one minute!” Harry shouted, looking at his watch. Not watching where he was going Harry trips over and falls to the ground hard.

“Ah!” he cried in pain as his bare knees hit the hard grate, it hurt so much that it brought some tears to his eyes but he held it in so not to be seen as weak.

“Harry! Are you alright?! Come on!” Cloud said as he rushes up, helping him up. Taking a hold of Harry’s hand they sprint away together from the reactor. Both of them could feel and hear the bomb off behind them as they just made it away in time as the doorway behind them collapsed.

Behind them the reactor emitted a ring of fire as it exploded spectacularly against the night sky.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**A few minutes later….**

 

In a dark tunnel, panting could be heard as the group got their breath back from their mad sprint. Because of the blast their escape passage had collapsed, luckily they were trapped in a pocket so none of them were hurt from the rubble that now surrounded them and made the room pitch black.

“I can’t believe we did it.” Jessie said from the dark as she leaned against so rubble.

“Well we did, but now we can’t see a thing in here.” Biggs said from somewhere. “Does anyone have a light?”

“If I could see I would be able to find those matches I have.” Wedge said patting himself down.

“That’s not helpful if you can’t find them idiot.” Biggs said, wishing he could see so he could smack him in the head.

“Will the three of you shut up!” Barret growled. “Now where is Harry.”

“Here papa, can’t you feel me holding your hand?” Harry asked confusedly as he tried to see anyone in the darkness.

“I’m not holding anyone's hand.” Barret said confused to what his boy was going on about.

“Then who’s hand am I holding?” Harry asked as he squeezed his hand.

“Who the fuck is holding my boys hand!” Barret yelled.

“Not me.” Biggs got up quick.

“Don’t look at me.”

“Nope.” Jessie said. Hearing them Harry blushed as he worked out whose hand he was holding. The same hand he held rushing out of the reactor.

“Someone get a light going!” Barret ordered, wanting to see who dare to be close to his boy.

Beside him Harry could hear a snigger and leaned closer to the person doing it.

“You really like winding my papa up don’t you Cloud.” Harry whispered to the man standing beside him.

“He needs to chill out before he blows a blood vessel.” Cloud said back before letting Harry hand.

Harry blushed but let the hand go, he needed his hands anyway if they were ever going to get out of here. Taking his staff off his back he called on a light spell. Slowly the room filled with a soft green glow, they all blink and turned to see Harry holding his staff with a glowing green ball that hovered above it. Barret quickly made his way over and started looking his boy over for any injuries. Seeing none, he pulled Harry to his side with a sigh of relief.

“I’m ok papa.” Harry said softly placing a hand on his arm.

“This is your first mission and things are already going wrong.”

“We should have thought that they would have something guarding the main reactors and now that we know, we can prepare for it.” Harry said.

Barret grumbled before he remembers what he had been pissed about before. “Who dared hold my boys hand.” Looking over where everyone is, no one was near him, not even that punk Cloud but he knew inside that the blonde had been doing something to his innocent Harry in the dark.

“Grr…” Barret looked like he was about to go over to Cloud, thinking fast Harry placed a hand on his chest and said. “Never mind that papa, we have to find a way out of here before the Shinra soldiers find us.” Barret still looked like he was going to go over to confront Cloud, so Harry sent a pleading look towards the others.

Jessie seeing it jumped up from where she was sitting and nodded her head saying. “You’re right Harry, it won’t be long before they turn up.” Cloud smirked as he caught onto what Harry had done, he didn’t mind that Barret was pissed, it gave him some amusement and he didn’t mind being next to Harry or holding his hand. But he guessed they did have to get out of there and he himself had things to do once this mission is over.

Jessie seeing she had Barret’s attention now, walked over to one of the walls and took out a small computer she had in her pouch, typing into it she pulled up the plans of the exit to the reactor to see where they were. “If I am reading this right, behind this wall is the small ball court in sector 7 plate.” Jessie said pointing to the wall in front of her. “A small blast and we’re out of here.”

“Get to it.” Barret ordered, folding his arms across his chest. Jessie nodded and kneeled down on the ground to start putting the bomb together. Behind her everyone watched her, Harry would be happy when they were free, holding the light spell was getting a bit hard on him as it was the first time he had held it for so long. As soon as she was done and they had a way out he’ll let the spell go. Sighing Harry sat down on some of the rubble, he saw Barret move with him and stand next to him. It looked like his papa wasn’t going to let him be far from his side for a while.

The man himself was staring at the punk, he wasn’t happy with Cloud, to know someone, him, had been holding his boy's hand in the dark just pissed him off but he couldn’t say anything as he had no poof. ‘Damn punk.’ Barret thought holding in a sneeze as the dust in the room tickled his nose as it hadn’t cleared yet. Barret turned to Harry and asked him something that had been bugging him. “What happened back there Harry, you were right beside be one minute and gone that next.”

Harry sighed and looked down, it hadn’t been his shining moment. “I fell behind papa, and then when we got to the doorway I tripped.”

“Tripped!” Barret shouted in surprise, he hadn’t been paying attention to his boy and he could have lost him.

Harry didn’t pick up Barret’s thoughts, he though his papa was angry with him. “I am sorry Papa. I know I should be paying more attention to my surroundings when on a mission, if it hadn’t been for Cloud helping me.”

Barret wanted to rage at knowing the EX-SOLDIER had been there for is boy and he hadn’t. But seeing the upset look on his son's face made him calm a little, he didn’t want Harry to think he was upset with him. “That’s not what upset me Harry, I should have been looking out for you. I should've known that you had fallen behind.”

Realizing what his papa was talking about, he wasn’t mad at him but at himself. Quickly he went to reassure Barret. “Papa it was a rush no one could have known and Cloud was there.”

Barret growled and looked like he wanted to tear the Cloud apart with the look he was giving him.

Harry just sighed, he knew it is going to take time for his papa to calm down. Instead he turned to the others.

"That should keep the planet going... at least a little longer." Biggs said happily. Sitting on some of the debris.

"Yeah." Wedge said with a big smile on his face that made Harry smile as well though inside he was worried he could feel his mother’s relief as one of the points had stop pulling on her blood but there was something else happening that she was hiding from him and that worried Harry more and anything.

Taking his thoughts away from his troubles he turned them back to his friends and family. His papa hadn’t said a word since the bomb had taken the reactor down and it concerned Harry a bit to see his papa so quiet after a big win.    

"........." Barret again said nothing to his group conversion, he looked like he was in deep thought and no matter how much Harry wanted to bring up his silence he thought better of it and said nothing, but it didn’t stop his thoughts going over the mission. With one reactor down they were one step closer to reaching their goal. _‘Papa must be happy about getting one over Shinra, maybe he is holding it in.’_ Harry thought before turning his attention to Cloud who was standing not far from him.

"OK! Now everyone get back." Jessie said, having finished planting an explosive against the pile of debris blocking their exit.

Everyone moved back and Harry ended up next to Cloud and from the popped out blood vessels upon Barret’s head he wasn’t happy about that.

Harry couldn’t be happier.

The wall explodes opening a way to a courtyard, Cloud jumped first and Harry followed and landed into his arms making him blush. _‘I have got to stop doing that.’_ he thought as he let go.

“Thanks again Cloud.” he said before moving to the side to let the others have a clear path, also to stop Barret glowering again about him standing so close to Cloud. Barret followed by Jessie and Biggs came next. Harry looked to see Wedge come shooting out holding his butt. Harry started giggling along with Jessie as he ran all over the place trying to put it out. Pointing her staff at him, he sent a water spell at him, putting the fire out.

“Thanks Harry.” Wedge panted.

“No problem.” Harry giggled. "Try and be a little more careful next time.” Wedge nodded and moved to stand by them.

"Alright, now let's get out of here." Barret ordered "Rendez-vous at Sector 8 station! Split up and get on the train!"

Jessie Biggs and Wedge nodded and moved out running off in separate directions, Harry waited as he knew Barret didn’t want him, going off on his own. Barret moved to him, and picked him up and placed him on his shoulder.

"H-hey!" Cloud said, watching them go. _‘What about my money.’_

"If it's about your money save it 'til we're back at the hideout." Barret said, looking over his other shoulder at him.

“See you soon Cloud and be careful out there.” Harry said, looking down at him. Barret grumbled under his breath and shoot off with him. Cloud just stood there for a second, watching them go through, his eyes weren’t on Barret but Harry, he didn’t know what it was about him, just that he felt he had to protect him for some reason. There was something about him that was different from any other person, it was why he offered to be his bodyguard. _‘What the hell are you thinking he just like any other person….right?’_ Cloud rub the back of his head before shaking it to clear his thoughts there was not time to dwell on it, he would get his money and get out before Harry confused him even more.

Heading up into a city square, he spots a flower girl get gets knocked down by panicking people, she gets back up and calmly dusts herself off like it was nothing new, he was about to move on when she spotted him and walk over.

"Excuse me." Flower girl asked him. "What happened?"

“Nothing... hey, listen... Don't see many flowers around here.” Cloud said looking at the flowers in her basket. _‘Maybe… he would want one.’_ His mind told him giving his an image of a boy smiling at him.

"Oh, these? Do you like them? They're only a gil....?" Flower girl said smiling, happy to be selling one of her flowers.

“Here.” Cloud said taking out one gil and passed it to her.

"Oh, thank you!" Flower girl beamed, before reaching into her basket and taking out a pure white flower.

“Here you are. Enjoy." She said smiling as she gave it over to Cloud. With that done the girl walked off.

Cloud looks down at the flower, before placing it in his pouch for later. _‘You need to stop thinking of flowers and the boy and get to work SOLDIER you have a job to get paid for.’_ Cloud nodded to himself and continues through Sector 7, he had a train to catch.

Going into the main street he moved massed a broken-down clock above the archway and made his way passed the fountain that was broken and dirty, the smell here wasn’t any better than in the slum. As he walked the street he saw something on the ground. Going over to it he saw that it was a potion.

He remember Harry going off on his own back into reactor to pick up something and how they had found some gear along the way as well. Beading now he picked it up and placed it in his pouch. _‘You never know when that will come in handy.’_ Cloud thought before moving on.

Reaching a dark street that lead to the train he heard rushing footsteps behind him. Turning he spotted soldiers. _‘They must be patrolling the area, shit!’_ Cloud thought taking out his Buster Sword.

"Hey! You there!" one of Soldier cried out, rushing over to him.

"Shinra soldiers...shit!" Cloud said before running down the alleyway, there was no time to fight them, not with the train leaving soon. They shot after him but he used his sword to block them as he ran.

Eventually Cloud reaches a three-way intersection, beneath which the railroad tracks run out from a tunnel. _‘Hmm...I can use that.’_ He thought he knew he wouldn’t make the train, looking at the clock across the road he saw that it had already left.

As he stood in the middle of the three-way intersection, he could hear more soldiers shouting. It looked like the ones that had chased him down here had called for backup. Turning he saw a load coming down from each direction, making it so Cloud had no convenient way of getting passed them without fighting.

“Hmph” Cloud huffed as he was surrounded. Standing there facing them, he placed his sword away on his back as he got ready. Even with the visor on he could tell he had confused the guards.

“That's as far as you go, bastard.” A Soldier said arrogantly, thinking they had won when Cloud had put his sword away.

“I don't have time to be messin' around with you idiots.” Cloud said calmly, his hearing picking up what was coming underneath him.

“Enough babbling! Grab him!” Soldier order, pissed that this guy would be so arrogant, thinking he could take them all on.

As the soldiers lunge for him, Cloud leapt over the balcony and landed atop of the passing train. _‘Should get your hearing checked idiots.’_ Cloud thought smirking as he watched the soldiers gasping at him before he passed under them and into a tunnel.

All he had to do how was make his way to the back and inside.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Harry side of the story as they leave Cloud…**

 

“Papa, do you think he will be alright?” Harry asked from on top of his shoulder.

“Grumble...” was his only reply.

“Papa you alright? You’re very quiet. I thought you would be happy now that we have got one reactor down we can work on the others fast.” Harry said smiling down at his head, not understanding his papa’s mood. He didn’t think just Cloud being close to him before was the only thing making his papa unhappy.

“I want ya to stay away from that EX-SOLDIER darlin, I don’t trust him.” Barret finally said.

“Why Papa? He doesn’t seem to be a bad guy, a little hard to talk to but he did save me back there.” Harry said. Thinking of his fall on the walkway, he wasn’t happy he had fallen like that and was a little worried that his papa wouldn’t let him on another mission because of it.

“He shouldn’t have had to save ya, if I was paying more attention you wouldn’t have need him…” Barret grumbled, upset that he failed in protecting his son from harm.

“Oh papa, I will always need you.” Harry said bending down to kiss the top of his head making Barret blush and stumble slightly. Harry just smiled and carried on talking. “If it wasn’t for you finding me that day, I would most likely of die on the street. Confused about everything and having no idea on what is happening. You helped me and you with Marlene and all the other have become my family. I could never be without you all.”

“Darlin’…” Barret looked up at him and saw how happy his boy was compared to the year before. He thought himself luckily that he found him that day. He had brought joy and happiness to his and Marlene lives just by being there. Clearing his throat from a lump, he rushed on towards the train station. “Enough of the mushy stuff, we have ta meet up with the others.”

Harry giggle but didn’t say anything about his papa’s emotional state as they head towards the cargo hold at the back of the train, they were all meant to meet there before moving up the train once it started moving. _‘I hope Cloud makes it.’_

Barret picked Harry up from his shoulder and gently pushed him into the baggage cart as he looked around to see if anyone was watching them. Seeing no one he followed Harry inside.

Jessie, Biggs and Wedge were already on bored and waiting for them. But there was no sign of Cloud.

“Cloud’s not here yet?” Harry asks Jessie, worry was slowly building inside him.

“Not yet.” Jessie said shaking her head. But seeing Harry worried look she was quick to add reassuringly. “But he still got three minutes before we leave.”

Biting his lower lip Harry, couldn’t help but worry about him. There was something inside him that told him to that Cloud needed help. _‘But he’s an EX-SOLDIER, what would he need help with? All this worrying is giving me a headache.’_ Harry thought rubbing his temple in frustration. A loud horn sounded suddenly, coursing everyone to jump in surprise.

“Oh no, the train is leaving and Cloud isn’t here yet!” Harry panicked, moving towards the door.

Barret grab his arm and pulled Harry to him before he could reopen the door. Harry looked up at him with teary eyes, when Barret frowned sadly at him as he shook his head, Harry sighed and looked down, holding onto his tears. _‘Cloud…’_

After some time, little down heartened everyone moved to pick a spot to rest around crates and junk that felled the car. Harry stood next to Barret by a crate, still upset that Cloud didn’t make the train. _‘Pick up Harry you only know him for two days, and maybe Papa’s right and he shouldn’t be trusted…but… he helped me home as my bodyguard, he looked out for me in there and… he saved my life back there.’_

Harry bites his lip to hold in his tears and not even his mother’s hug could calm the emotions running through him. _‘Cloud…’_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (ME) well that’s it for now, a little bit of a sad note with Harry thinking Cloud is gone but we know the truth hehe. Please review and let me know if I am still on the right track ^^ and thanks to those that have they really cheer me up and get me into writing more a day ^^  
> Till next bye bye for now


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Harry Potter or Final Fantasy 7. I do not make any money from this story.
> 
> Pairings: Cloud/Harry
> 
> Rating: M – swearing, lemons, but they will be posted on AO3 to be on the safe side.
> 
> (ME) chapter 4 is ready ^^ sadly my old beta for this had to stop but my well wishes go out to them. My beta for Not Alone Anymore Kakanaruiru, is editing this for me and I give them a massive thanks for doing so. Also thanks to those that have fav/following this story I was shocked at how many there are now. Also to those that reviewed I am glad you are liking it and yeah I love Harry’s outfit as well ^^ Okay on with the story ^^

**(Mother Gaia)**

**_‘Mother Magic’_ **

_‘Thoughts’_

“Talking”

**Chapter 4**

As the train moved along, inside one of the carriages the downhearted group sat quietly. None of them broke the silence as they were all deep in their own thoughts around the one EX-SOLDIER that was missing.

“Cloud never came.” Wedge finally said as he sat on the floor breaking the silence around them.

“Cloud... Wonder if he was killed?” Biggs wondering out loud what had been playing on everyone’s mind. Hearing it made Harry take a deep shuddering breath as pain rushed through him, he couldn’t imagine his blonde bodyguard being dead. The very thought made his feel sick to his stomach. Trying to find some comfort from his thoughts, he leaned against his papa to try and make the horrible images leave his mind.

Barret seeing how upset Harry was getting became pissed at them for saying such shit in front of his boy.

"No way!!" Barret growled at them.

"Cloud..." Jessie whispered sadly, even though they hadn’t talked, he had helped her alongside Harry back at the rector and she was starting to like him. She had even picked up on the crush Harry seem to have on him and wanted to play matchmaker. But that was a dream gone now.

They all lapsed into silence again. But Harry sent his thoughts to his mother. He needed to know if Cloud had gone into the lifestream. But it wasn’t Mother Gaia that answered.

**_‘My son what is wrong?’_** A gently voice asked through his minds.

_‘Mother magic.’_ Harry thought in shock and confusion. It wasn’t normal for her to talk to him other than at night for his lessons.

**_‘Your call was so strong I had to come and see what is upsetting you child._** ’ She said gently, though she didn’t tell the whole truth. Her sister had projected the stress their son was feeling. So she came to see what was wrong with their little one. It wasn’t normal for him to be so upset.

_‘Mother I…there was…Cloud…’_ Harry couldn’t get the words out, each time he thought on how to explain it he felt a great pain inside. Knowing that the Cloud wasn’t there by his side sent great pain through him.

**_‘Calm my child, join your mind to mine and let me see what is distressing you so.’_** Mother magic said gently, making her magic wrap around Harry in a hug.

Harry took breath through his nose and opened his mind to his mother. He could feel her gentle touch and warm presence wrap around his mind. He could only catch glimpses of what she was seeing though. Cloud lying on the ground at the train station. Cloud holding him in his arms and jumping over a gape. Cloud jumping in the air and bring his buster sword down onto a robot. Cloud pulling him along, his hand griped his tightly as they ran. Cloud picking him up off the floor and saving him from the flames that grew behind them. Cloud smirking at him before being taken away.

**_‘I see my son….you have found a fine specimen there my son.’_** Mother magic said, her tone filled with joy.

_‘Mother.’_ Harry said blushing inside his mind but also feeling sadness at the missing man.

**_‘I see now. You fear for his safety but do not despair. You will be seeing him soon enough.’_ **

‘You mean he is alive?’ Harry thought with happiness.

**_‘You will see son.’_** She said mysteriously before disappearing from his mind and leaving him to his thoughts. He wanted to believe his mother but it was hard when he knew the dangers of this mission and now that they have destroyed reactor there will be more danger lurking around each corner. _‘Cloud I hope you’re okay, wherever you are.’_ Harry prayed inside his mind.

While Harry was talking with his mother, the others were deep in their own thoughts on what may have happened to Cloud and if he was alright. With Barret, it was more along the lines of being pissed that the guy had gotten close to his son enough that he was so upset with the thought of him missing and worrying that he had lost another man to take down Shinra.

When Harry came back to himself, he leaned away from his papa and his green eyes were looking around the small cargo hold. He wondered where Cloud could be. From his mother’s words, he was safe and near but being on a speeding train he didn’t know how that was possible. Suddenly there is thumping on the roof of the car. They all glanced up at the noise before dismissing it as just the train acting up, like it always does. Though Harry had never heard that noise before when he took the train. _‘Maybe they haven’t repaired something. They sure are getting lazy now a days. Though with how Shinra isn’t repairing anything they don’t see as vital, it isn’t such a surprise’_ Harry thought. Shinra had stopped repairing everything, even the upper plates where falling in disrepair and starting to look like the slums that sat below them. He didn’t know why Shinra was letting everything go but something inside him told him that there was a reason.

Harry shook his head of thought of Shinra, he didn’t want to start getting angry now over their actions. Instead he put his thoughts into where Cloud could be. _‘Maybe he is already at the train station, being an Ex-SOLDIER he must know of other ways to get to the slums. After all, I can’t see SOLDIERs getting the train for missions.’_

“Say, do you think Cloud's... Going to fight to the end for AVALANCHE?” Biggs asked, suddenly jarring Harry out of his thought to look at him to see him looking at Barret.

“The hell would I know? Do I look like a mind reader?” Barret growled back before hitting the crate Harry was sitting on with his fist "Hmph!! If y'all weren't such screw-ups...”

“Papa!” Harry shouted, shooting him an angry look. He may have fallen back in that place but it was his first mission.

“Not you darling! Those three.” Barret said quickly waving his arm towards the others, there was no way his boy was a screw-up. For his first mission he did quite well and Barret was happy with how his son had improved since finding him that day. He may not like thinking about Harry going on more missions but he knew there was no way of stopping him now that he had been on one. Plus, he didn’t want to upset his boy even more he was.

“……..” Harry hummed and gave him a stern look before turning away to face the others.

Barret let out a sigh, his muscles releasing as those green eyes turned away. He loved his son but his boy was sure scary when angered, luckily that was very rare and hadn’t been directed at him often. And it didn’t help that Harry could use materia like a pro, he still remembered the first time he gave him a Bolt and got a shock as thanks. Though thinking about it, Barret remembered Harry baking a cake for him in apology. His son’s cooking was one of the best in the whole slums and brought a lot of business to the bar when he worked the kitchen. He would go as far to say his Harry was the best cook in whole world.

Though giving his frowning son a look, he didn’t think he would be getting any yummy food for a while. Frowning, he looked at the ground as he thought of a way to make Harry forgive him, maybe another materia.

"Hey Barret! What about our money...?" Wedge asked out of the blue.

Barret looked up from the ground and give him a deadpan look before hitting the crate again, harder.

"Uh, nothin'... sorry." Wedge said nervously, quickly looking away from the big man.

"Ahh......." came from above, Harry looked up with a confused look. _‘What was that? It sounded like someone was up there!_ ’ Harry thought, then more loud banging came the roof making everyone glance up.

“What the hell..?” Barret said, before the door to the car opened and Cloud flipped inside from above making everyone jump in surprise.

"Cloud!!" Jessie, Biggs and Wedge, shouted out jumping to their feet.

"Cloud..." Harry whispered, beaming at him in joy as he jumped off the crate and held his hands to his chest. ‘ _Thank you mothers for looking over him.’_ Harry said in his mind as his eyes took in the SOLDIER, seeing that he wasn’t hurt or even have a scratch from his trip on top of the train. _‘I wonder how he got up there in the first place.’_ Harry thought.

"Looks like I'm a little late." Cloud said smirking as he looked at everyone, his words making Harry giggle at him.

"You damn right, you're late!!" Barret shouted, pissed at being scared like that. "Come waltzin' in here makin' a big scene!"

"It's no big deal. Just what I always do." Cloud said like he jumped into moving train every day. Making Harry laugh out right at his cockiness, Cloud smirked at him and winked.

"Shit! Havin' everyone worried like that, you don't give a damn 'bout no one but yourself!" Barret growled, still thinking about Harry being so upset over this jerk.

"Hmm..... You were worried about me?" Cloud said smirking at the gunman.

"Wha!?" Barret said angrily. "I'm takin' it outta your money, hot stuff!”

Storming to the crates blocking the way to the door he turned round and pointed at the others.

"Wake up! We're movin' out! Follow me!" Barret said before jumping over the crates to the door.

"Hey, Cloud! You were great back there!" Wedge said before following.

"Heh heh.... Cloud! We'll do even better next time." Biggs said scratching the back of his head before following the other two.

"Be careful, I'll shut this." Jessie said closing the train door that was still open. Walking up to Cloud, she said. “Thanks Cloud, oh and you too Harry for helping me back at the Reactor.” before she too followed the others, leaving Harry and Cloud alone.

Looking at Cloud and seeing all the dirt covering his face, he took out a piece of cloth from his pouch and walked over to him.

"Oh, Cloud! Your face is pitch-black....." Harry said and started to wipe his face clear.

Cloud let him do so, though he was shocked at the bold move from the younger man.

"There you go!" Harry said seeing all the black dirt gone.

He tried not to blush too much, standing so close to him, but he could be happier that he was alright.

"Say, thanks for helping me back there at the Reactor! And with the machine." Harry said smiling at him, “I am thankful to have a bodyguard like you watching my back.”

Moving to follow the others, he turned back to him. “And Cloud, I’m glad you’re okay, you had me worried there for a sec... hehe.” Harry jumped over the crates and ran into the other car.

_‘He was worried about me?’_ Cloud couldn’t stop the small grin making its way towards his face as he thought that. Moving over to the crate he followed after him.

The train intercom came on just before they entered the passage car.

**“Last train out of Sector 8 Station. Last stop is Sector 7, Train Graveyard. Expected time of arrival is 12:23AM, Midgar Standard Time...”** a dull voice said.

Barret and the others come through and disturb some of the passages making them move onto the next car and away from the scary looking group. Which was fine with them as they felt less on edge with the car empty. It wasn’t long before they all found a spot to rest and chill out as they waited for the train to get to Sector 7. Harry walked through the door and moved down the car to the end and to the monitor that was on the wall.

A well-dressed, official looking man got up and moved away from the Barret, who was sitting by him. There was no way he was staying in here, as he moved he muttered to himself “This is why I hate the last train. Hoo-boy..."

With that the man left as well and the group nearly had the car all to themselves now.

Cloud entered and looked around at the passenger that were still in the car though it was only a bum, but before Cloud could sit, Barret opened his big mouth.

"Stop actin' like a damn kid. Si'down an' shu'up!" Barret shouted, annoyed with the guy hanging around.

"Hey, Cloud. You want to look at this with me?" Harry called out to him, moving over to make room for him when he got to him. He showed him what was on the screen.

"It's a map of the Midgar Rail System.” he explains trying not to blush at how close the blond was. He could hear the growl that Barret let out at how close they were.

"Jessie likes this kind of stuff more than me. Bombs and monitors... you know, flashy stuff." he giggled, looking at the map.

"Okay, it's about to start." A wireframe of Midgar popped up on the map. Taking his eyes of the raven beauty, Cloud paid attention to what was on the screen. He was going to need to know this stuff for later as his memories of the city were still a bit scattered.

"This is a complete model of the city of Midgar. It's about a 1/10000 scale. The top plate is about 50 meters above ground, and the main support structure holds the plate up in the centre, there are other support structures built in each section..." Harry said to him, moving closer so no one heard them.

“The No. 1 Reactor we blew up was in the northern section." Harry whispered into his ear making him fight not to shiver as his breath ghosted over it.

"Then there's No. 2, No. 3 all the way up to the No. 8 Reactor. And the 8 Reactors provide Midgar with electricity. Each town used to have a name, but no one in Midgar remembers them anymore. Instead of names though, we refer to them by numbered sectors. That's the kind of place this is now." Harry explained sadly. He had nearly cried when Barret had explained that to him a year ago, it’s sad for something to lose its name like that. _‘And Shinra was to blame.’_ Harry thought before getting back to the screen as he didn’t want Cloud to see him upset.

"Phew..., this is next! Look.” Harry pointed to the dotted line appears on the Midgar wireframe.

"This is the route the train is on. The route spirals around the main support structure. We should be coming around the centre area right now. Jessie told me that at each checkpoint, an ID sensor device is set up. It can check the identities and background on each and every passenger on the train by linking it up to the central databank at Shinra headquarters. Which I think is creepy for them to do that." Harry explained what he learned from Jessie, before he leaned in closer and whisper into Clouds ear not noticing the blonde shiver. "Anyone could tell that we look suspicious, so we're using fake ID's that Jessie made."

A red light starts flashing around them.

"Speak of the devil...” Harry said before explain to Cloud. “That light means we're in the ID Security Check area."

“Papa tells me that when the lights go off, you never know what kind of creeps come out as well, so I have to always be by someone that I can trust." he whispered, smiling at him. He could see a faint flush coving the tips of Clouds ears so he carried on.

"...anyhow, we're almost back now. That's a relief." Harry sighed. After everything that had happened, he is happy to be home plus he would get to talk to his mother about a few things as well as heal her.

The growling behind them had gotten louder and made Harry blush in embarrassment at how his papa was acting again. “I think Papa want to talk to you before we get there Cloud.”

“You may be right there.” He smirked at him, he didn’t miss the blush that appeared over Harry’s cheeks at his flirting or the increase of Barret’s growl. He liked seeing those rosy cheeks and it was fun pissing Barret off. He guessed sooner or later though, the big man was going to fire that big gun of his at him if he carried on. Turning from Harry, he walked over to where growling Barret was sitting.

"Look... you can see the surface now. This city doesn’t have any day or night." Barret said more calmly than Cloud thought he would after all his growling. What Cloud didn’t see was the puppy look Harry had shot the big man behind his back that calmed that man down, but only for his little boy. When Cloud was close enough he carried on. "If that plate weren't there... we could see the sky."

"A floating city... Pretty unsettling scenery." Cloud said leaning over the seat to look out the window.

"Huh? Never expect to hear that outta someone like you." Barret said getting up from his seat and looked at Cloud."...you jus' full of surprises."

"The upper world... a city on a plate… It's 'cuz of that fucking 'pizza', that people underneath are sufferin'!” Barret raged, "And the city below is full of polluted air and on top a that, the Reactor keeps drainin' up all the energy."

"Then why doesn't everyone move onto the plate?" Cloud asked him, he couldn’t remember why they didn’t or even if he had ever known. This missing memories was starting to piss him off, but he knew sooner or later he would remember.

"Dunno. Probably 'cuz they ain't got no money. Or, maybe..." Barret explained. "'Cuz they love their land, no matter how polluted it gets."

Those words sparked something in Cloud and a memory of something, it was only for a moment before it was gone but the picture of a black haired smiling man stuck with him. Shaking the image off for now, he turned to look out the window again.

"I know... no one lives in the slums because they want to." Cloud said looking to the city below. "It's like this train. It can't run anywhere except where its rails take it."

“One day though we can set it on a different path.” Harry said having heard what they were saying and had walked over to look out the window as well. “One day…everything will be green again.”

The two men stared at Harry for a moment before looking back outside, they hoped he was right.

Harry knew he was when an image appeared in his mind, green fields with trees and farms, people and children smiling and laughing in happiness. Windmills and solar panels for clean power and animals, no longer poisoned by Mako, playing and working along humans.

It would be the promised land for all of them.

**(Yes son. Soon…)** Mother Gaia said into his mind as she saw the image, it was what she wanted and with Harry that dream would come true.

Harry smiled as his mother hugged him. He was happy his dream pleased her and he had already taken a step in making it happen. With one reactor down and the plans for the next underway that dream would come true.

**(You have it inside you to bring the Promised Land my son, soon both my sister and I will be whole again.)** If Mother Gaia had a body, it would be smiling at the image that was so close to coming true. The path had been laid out for their son and now that the weapon was by his side, he would make it.

_‘Yes soon mother, both you and Mother Magic will be safe once more.’_ Harry thought to her.

Another feeling of someone hugging him came over him. Nothing was going to stop him now.

“Harry you ok?” a voice broke him from his thoughts, turning he saw Jessie had moved to stand next to him.

“Yeah, just day-dreaming.” Harry said smiling at her.

“Something good with that smile.” She giggled out before teasing saying. “Maybe some guy…”

“What!” Barret yelled hearing what Jessie said.

“There is no guy papa, I was day dreaming a greener world.” Harry said, hoping he was fast enough before his papa blow a blood vessel.

“If he does this now what is he going to be like when you get a boyfriend.” Jessie whispered to him.

“I try and not think about it to be truthful.” Harry whispered back to her. And he didn’t though with how things were going he didn’t think he would have time for one. Not with saving his mother and taking Shinra down.

_‘Though.’_ Harry thought shooting Cloud a look. _‘It may be a possibility, you never know.’_

“There be no boyfriend’s till he is 30.” Barret grumbled out. The very thought of someone taking advantage of one of his kids sent his blood boiling.

“Don’t worry about it papa. Look, here comes our stop.” Harry said as the train began to slow as it arrived at the Sector 7 station. Once the doors opened and all the other passengers were off, there group made their way out as well. Harry stayed near Barret so he wouldn’t get all growly again with him being near Cloud.

“Yo!! Get over here, all o' ya!!” Barret shouted at the others, making them gather around him.

“This mission was a success but don't get lazy now, the hard part's still to come! Don't y'all be scared of that explosion! 'Cause the next one's gonna be bigger than that! Meet back at the hideout!! Move out!” Barret ordered making them run to the exit.

Before Harry left he waved to Cloud saying. “See you at the bar, Cloud.”

Barret comes back into the yard and grabs him around the waist making Harry squeak out in surprise before he calmed when he realized it was his papa. Once Barret had his son sitting on his shoulder he gave one last glare at Cloud before turning and rushing off again.

Cloud shook his head at the big man’s actions. He couldn’t help feeling a little sorry for Harry, it would be hard to date let alone find someone with Barret around scaring them off. He rubbed his chest at the pained feeling he got there at the thought of Harry dating. _‘Get over it Cloud. You won’t be around so why do you care.’_ his mind said to him, but he couldn’t help the feeling running through him. Reaching into his pouch, he takes the flower out and sighs as he stares at its white petals. It reminded him of Harry’s skin with its softness and the white colour give the flower a look of innocence just like the raven. _‘Get your mind in the game Cloud.’_ his head reminded him. Putting it back into the pouch, he looked up at the platform to see there were only a few people left on it though that was understandable with the late hour.

Giving another sigh, he started making his way out of the train station and followed the others.

He’ll give the flower to Harry, get his money and be off.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (ME) I Love writing Barret he is so funny with how he acts towards Harry and him being scared of Harry in this bit hehe he really watch his words more closely. Now we are getting somewhere with this and the story is slowly coming together in my mind, I even have something special planned for all of you ^^ but for now you have to wait to read that and how Harry reacts to getting a flower off Cloud. Oh god what is Barret going to do O.O
> 
> Review and let me know what you think ^^
> 
> Till next time, bye, bye for now ^^


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Harry Potter or Final Fantasy 7. I do not make any money from this story.
> 
> Pairings: Cloud/Harry
> 
> Rating: M – swearing, lemons, but they will be posted on AO3 to be on the safe side.
> 
> (ME) Here is the next chapter of Bodyguard for you of you to enjoy ^^ and where we meet another member of the gang, though I guess it should be in the warning there is a slight bashing with Tifa but not to much she just comes across like this, I have tried to make her nicer but she will not do as I say I guess she doesn’t like how Harry and Cloud are acting towards each other ^^ well I won’t hint anymore, a big thanks to my beta for editing this cos if they hadn’t you guys wouldn’t be enjoying it ^^ please enjoy…^^

**(Mother Gaia)**

**_‘Mother Magic’_ **

_‘Thoughts’_

“Talking”

**Chapter 5**

Harry slipped off Barret’s shoulder when they got close to Seventh Heaven and felt a little sorry for Tifa as he knew that Barret would be scaring her customers away again. He waited with the others outside as he did just that. Harry winced at the gunfire coming from inside the bar, and the number of customers that ran out cursing at Barret before running away. Tifa ran out and bowed to them in apology before running back inside, most likely to yell at Barret. Shaking his head, Harry walked up the steps and passed his papa as he stepped back out, Jessie, Biggs and Wedge following right behind him. Just before he walked too far from the front door he heard Barret call Cloud over.

"Yo, Cloud! Over here, now!" Barret shouted.

His attention was pulled from that when a pink blur come shooting at him.

“Harry!” a little voice shouted before he received a hug attack from his little sister Marlene.

“Hello Marlene.” Harry said gently, smiling as he picked her up and gave her a big hug. Looking down at the little brunette girl he noticed she was wearing the little pink dress he’d made for her just the other week. Staring into her sparkling brown eyes, he kissed her forehead and asked, “Have you been a good girl?”

Marlene nodded her cute little head, beaming at him as he put her back on the ground. Looking at him, Marlene was thankful that her papa had given her a big brother. He was the best person in the world, next to her papa. He would make dresses for her and let her play with his long, pretty hair. And, if her brother was happy, then maybe she could get another story tonight before bed. He told the best ones after all.

Behind them, the door opened and Marlene, thinking its Barret, shot around Harry and rushed forward towards the door.

"Papa!" she cried, her arms stretched out in welcome.

But instead of Barret, it was a slightly shocked Cloud. Her eyes widened at the stranger in front of her as she skidded to a stop before turning sharply and shooting back to her brother to hide behind his legs. Harry giggled at the wide eyed look Cloud had on his face at nearly being hugged by a child and being called ‘papa’.

Tifa, seeing what happened from the bar where she had been clearing some glasses, smirked before putting the glasses down before coming from behind the bar.

"Marlene! Aren't you going to say anything to Cloud?" Tifa said bending to Marlene’s level. She didn’t want her old friend and crush feeling so awkward that he left. She was hoping that he would stick around for a while if not longer. But sadly the little girl wasn’t going to cooperate with her as Marlene just shook her head and moved closer to Harry’s legs. Tifa left out a sigh before standing back up and walking over to Cloud. She couldn’t help her heart beating a bit faster as she got closer to him. He was the hottest man she had seen in a long time and with his blonde spiky hair and muscular build, he had changed a lot since she saw him last. Taking her mind off that she smiled at him when she was in front of him.

"Welcome home, Cloud. Looks like everything went well." Tifa said happily. She knew it was the right idea to have Barret hire Cloud for the mission. Though she knew what Barret and Cloud were like together since meeting so she had to ask the obvious question, "Did you fight with Barret?"

“Yeah.” Cloud said like it was no big deal. Though that was true as they did fight a lot since they’d first met and it had only gotten worst since he met Harry again, though he found it funny that the big man didn’t know that the two had met before. He would be a lot more pissed if he knew that he had walked the raven haired boy home earlier that day.

"I should have known." Tifa sighed, she didn’t like the thought of them fighting. Sooner or later Barret was going to blow his top or Cloud would leave and she didn’t want that to happen. "He's always pushing people around, and you've always been in fights ever since you were little."

Harry glared a little at Tifa for saying that. _‘Papa’s not that bad.’_ he thought before he heard something that made jealousy pool at the bottom of the stomach.

"I was worried." Tifa said softly, gazing at Cloud with a slight dreamy look in her eye.

Cloud saw the look and wanted to hit himself in the head. He wasn’t stupid, he had known about Tifa’s crush ever since he set foot in Seventh Heaven. He was trying very hard not to encourage it as any feelings he had about her when they were children had disappeared, he saw her more as a childhood friend than anything else. Seeing her after Harry had walked off had been a surprise, the years had changed her and she had grown into a beautiful woman but he just wasn’t interested.

That’s when he remembered the flower still in his pouch. This would be the perfect time to give it to Harry and maybe then Tifa would stop giving him that look that was sending shivers down his spine.

Taking it out Tifa instantly spotted it.

"Flowers? How nice... You almost never see them here in the slums. But..." Tifa said looking at Cloud with a sweet smile. "A flower for me? Oh Cloud, you shouldn't have..."

Harry felt a shot of rage rush through him but he tried to fight it back down, he didn’t own Cloud, he wasn’t even dating him. Tifa had known him far longer than his morning walk with him.

"Err…it’s not." Cloud said awkwardly. He didn’t think she would instantly think it was for her but he carried out his plan plus he had brought it for Harry in the first place.

“Oh… Then who is it for?” Tifa asked, trying to hide her disappointment as she crossed her arms under her breasts.

Cloud looked at Harry, walking over to him he handed the flower over. “Here, I thought it would cheer you up after what happened at the reactor.”

“Cloud….Thank you.” Harry smile gently at him before bringing the flower to his face to smell. It had a beautiful scent and strangely reminded him of something, something just out of reach in his memory.

“Big bro, can I smell?” Marlene asked excitedly. She had only been able to see the few flowers her brother had been able grew in his room and those weren’t white like this one.

“Of course.” Harry said holding the flower to Marlene’s nose for her to sniff.

“It’s smells beautiful, what are you going to do with it?” she asked curiously.

“How about….” Harry began, tapping his chin with a finger in thought for a moment before an idea hits him. Smiling, he slowly brought the white flower to his head and placed it gently into his hair by his ear. “How does that look?” he asked, turning his head this way and that.

“You look very pretty Harry.” Marlene said excitedly jumping up and down.

“Thanks” Harry blushed before turning to Cloud. “Thank you again Cloud, its lovely.”

Cloud shrugged, it had been an on the spot decision to buy the flower but it did suit Harry.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Tifa glaring daggers at the raven. He hoped Tifa got over it soon and found someone else to crush on.

Turning his attention to something else, Cloud noticed that Barret hadn’t come back in yet. _‘I hope that guy isn’t trying to get out of paying.’_ Cloud thought as he turned and walked towards the door. Hearing a thumping noise coming from outside, the blonde realised that the big man was coming in and he was right behind the door. Thinking quick, he hopped out of the way and onto a nearby table just as Barret threw open the door.

"Papa, welcome home!" Marlene cheered, running out from behind Harry and towards Barret. With a large grin, he lifts the tiny girl up onto his shoulder. Looking over to his son to see that he was alright, he noticed the white flower in Harry’s dark hair right away.

"Huh? Where'd you get that flower darlin?" Barret asked.

“Cloud gave it to him papa.” Marlene said helpfully, not knowing what her words were about to set off.

A vein popped up on Barret’s forehead as rage started to boil within his blood. His gun started to click with irritation at hearing his darling girl’s words but before he could blow his top, Harry sent him a stern look. _‘Not in front of Marlene.’_ Harry thought.

“Really….” Barret said through gritted teeth.

“Yeah! Doesn’t he look pretty, Papa?” Marlene asked happily.

“Yes…. Very….. Pretty” Barret agreed, though everyone but Marlene could see that he was just barely holding on to his temper.

Cloud couldn’t hold back his smirk as he watched the little scene in front of him. He could understand Barret being overprotective of Harry as he was a beautiful boy, his looks alone would turn anyone’s head. Plus, if his gut feeling was right, Harry was a rarity in the world let alone the slums, and living in the slums, it wasn’t uncommon for pretty youths to be kidnapped. But Barret seemed to show a lot more rage with him, maybe it was because Harry had a habit of blushing around him.

Tifa saw that Barret wasn’t far from blowing his top about the situation and she couldn’t help but be angry as well. She had known Cloud longer than Harry and she knew everything about him as they were childhood friends, if Cloud had stayed in their hometown she was sure they would have been sweethearts. _‘Maybe he found out about Harry having no memories from his past and was just being nice.’_ Tifa thought in denial.

"You all right, Barret?" Tifa asked, trying to get the topic off Harry and the flower.

"Great!! Get in here, fools!! We're startin' the meetin'!!" Barret shouted. Harry joined him at the pinball machine elevator and just before he pushed the button he turned to face Cloud. “You wait up here, I will send up the elevator when we’re done.”

He sent the blond one last glare before he pushed the button making it head down to the super-secret basement that was hiding under the bar.

Harry gave a little wave before disappearing downwards and Cloud watched the raven haired beauty before seeing the other three member jumps down after them.

He didn’t know how long this meeting between them was going to last, hopefully not too long as he heard Tifa called out behind him. "Come sit down and take a load off."

Cloud sighed and did so, after all she was an old friend and he didn’t want to hurt her, just get her to stop crushing on him.

"How about something to drink?" Tifa asked happily.

He didn’t really feel like it, but ordered anyway, he might need one before trying to get his money out of Barret. “Give me something hard.”

"Just a minute. I'll make one for you." Tifa said excitedly, happy to show off the skills she had developed as a bartender. Turning she started to mix his drink and decided she would give him one of her best. Getting it done, she passed it over the counter to place it in front of him.

As he sipped his drink, she spoke softly. “You know, I'm relieved you made it back safely.”

Cloud held back a sigh of annoyance, this was exactly what he had been trying to avoid since meeting up with her again.

“What's with you all of a sudden? That wasn't even a tough job.” He said trying to play it off as nothing.

"I guess not..." Tifa sigh sadly, she knew she couldn’t come on too strongly with him if she wanted to get him talking so instead she said “You were in SOLDIER, after all.”

Drinking the last of his drink, Cloud set down the glass and stood from the bar. He didn’t want to be alone was Tifa too long if she was going to act like this, behind him he hear the elevator come back up and knew it was time to get this over with.

"Make sure you get your pay from Barret." Tifa said watching him go with the sad look in her eye. Maybe she could try again later.

"Don't worry. Once I get that money, I'm outta here." Cloud said, a bit annoyed that she thought he needed reminding.

“Cloud are you feeling alright?” Tifa asked softly out of nowhere.

This stopped him out of surprise and he turned to look at her funny expression. “Yeah.” _‘Why wouldn’t I be? Not like anything happen on this mission.’_ he thought before asking. “Why?”

The job hadn’t been that hard, and they pulled it off fast with only a slight hiccup with the robot. So he didn’t see why she was so worried.

“No reason, you just looked a little tired I guess.” She said looking down at her clasped hands.

Cloud held back another sigh, he would never understand women and their out of nowhere comments. Moving over to the elevator pinball, he stepped on and pushed the same button and went down.

He soon found himself in a small room with a large TV reporting the reactor explosion. Jessie was working at her computer that was next to the elevator and TV. There was a long couch that stretched across the entire back wall, most likely place for someone to crash if they had been working down there. Biggs and Wedge were sitting at the table that was in the centre of the room and took up most of the free space.

Cloud easily spotted Barret, the guy wasn’t hard to miss, using a punching bag that was in the other corner of the small room. Marlene was nearby on sitting on a box and Harry was next to her.

Harry spotted Cloud and gave a little wave to the ex-SOILDER before turning back with a slight blush to his father, Barret had been at it since the end of the meeting, and he’d had to whisper to Jessie to send the elevator back up for Cloud as his papa wasn’t going to do it any time soon.

“Yo, Cloud! There's somethin' I wanna ask ya.” Barret said after he stopped punching the bag and everyone turned to see what Barret wanted. “Was there anyone from SOLDIER fighting us today?”

Cloud crossed his arms and shock his head at him, “None. I'm positive.”

Barret hit the bag again before saying “You sound pretty sure.”

Laughing at Barret, Cloud said cockily, “If there was anyone from SOLDIER you wouldn't be standing here now.”

“Don't go thinkin' you so bad jus cuz you was in SOLDIER.” Barret spat angrily before making a move to charge Cloud. Harry let out a squeak as Biggs grabbed a hold of the big guy and tried to hold him back.

“Dad stop it, you scaring Marlene!” Harry told him off as Cloud moved to the other side of the room and let out a slight sigh of annoyance at the angry man.

Barret, having had enough, grabbed Biggs and threw him across the room while Harry sighed at his dad’s behaviour.

"Yeah, you're strong. Probably all them guys in SOLDIER are. But don't forget your skinny ass's working for AVALANCHE now! Don't get no ideas 'bout hangin' on to Shinra.” Barret said glaring at the blonde.

_‘Did this guy every stop?’_ Cloud thought.

“Stayin' with Shinra? You asked me a question and I answered it... that's all.” He said uncaringly though he was slightly pissed that Barret would even say such a stupid thing, having enough of this Cloud walked right up into Barret’s face before saying, “I'm going upstairs. I want to talk about my money.”

“Shucks!! ........money...” Barret said pissed that the blonde had brought it up.

Cloud didn’t care, he started to walk away but Harry quickly hopped off his seat and ran up to him, “Wait, Cloud please.” Harry said holding Clouds arm, he looked into those glowing eyes silently begging him not to leave like this.

Out the corner of his eye, Harry saw Tifa hop down into the room and stand to the side with a slightly pissed look on her face before it was gone. _‘I guess she isn’t happy with me being so close to Cloud or she wanted to be the one standing here.’_ Harry thought before turning his attention to the man in front of him. The tension in the room was high but Cloud had become slightly lost in those emerald gems of Harry’s. He hadn’t noticed before but they seemed to glow like he had Mako in his blood but that was impossible. Harry was never in SOILDER.

But Barret, hating seeing his innocent son so close to the ex-SOILDER, shouted. “Harry! Let him go! He looks like he still misses Shinra!”

Cloud saw how those words upset Harry as he let go of his arm and was looking down at the ground, pissed Cloud turn back to Barret, “Shut up! I don't care about either Shinra or SOLDIER!”

Spinning around he stormed to the elevator but before getting on it he turn back and look at everyone in the room though not too long at Harry.

“But don't get me wrong! I don't care about AVALANCHE or the Planet for that matter!” he said uncaring before taking the pinball elevator back up.

Harry sighed as Barret raged in the corner with Tifa trying to calm him down, the others looking on not knowing what to do plus Biggs _really_ didn’t want to be hit again. Cloud’s words had hurt him but he could understand that not everyone cared about the planet like he and others did. But he had to think there was a way to make Cloud see that saving Mother was the only hope they had.

Standing by the TV he heard the news report “......today the No.1 Reactor was bombed. The terrorist group AVALANCHE has claimed responsibility for the bombing. It is expected that AVALANCHE will continue its reign of terror. But citizens of Midgar.... there is no need to fear. I have mobilized SOLDIER to protect our citizenry against this senseless violence. Thank you and good night.”

_‘What a bunch of lies Shinra are telling everyone. They don’t say anything of them killing our home.’_ Harry raged before letting out another sigh. _‘Cloud must care or he wouldn’t have saved me back in that reactor. I should go talk to him.’_ Making up his mind, Harry called the elevator back down, stepped on and pressed the button to return to the bar and saw Cloud sitting at one of the table’s closet to the door waiting for Barret and his money.

“Cloud?” Harry asked softy, walking up to him slowly. Cloud looked up at the raven but said nothing.

“I know you said that you don’t care what’s happing out there but you must, if just a little. Our home is slowly dying and soon there won’t be a home for any of us.” Harry said, giving Cloud his best kicked puppy look.

“It’s not my problem, Harry.” Cloud said softly. He couldn’t be mean to Harry not with that pleading expression and he had to look away from those sad eyes.

“It’s everyone’s problem Cloud. Do you know what it’s like feeling the pain of the planet crying out every day and it getting worst?” Harry demanded upset that he wasn’t getting through to him.

“What do you mean the planet is crying?” Cloud asked confused.

“N-Nothing, pay no attention to me Cloud.” Harry laughed nervously. He could feel his Mother sending calming waves over his frayed nerves at the slip up, though his Mother didn’t seem to be anger about it, maybe she liked Cloud.

“Harry…”

“Cloud! Wait!” Tifa came rushing up to them from the elevator. Neither of them had been paying any attention so they hadn’t noticed someone coming up, Harry hoped she hadn’t heard what he’d said. He knew it wasn’t time for anyone to know what he was and what he could do.

"Listen, Cloud. I'm begging you. Please join us." She pleaded, giving him puppy eyes and lean forward to show the top of his breasts

This made Harry roll his eyes at her actions, he had seen her use this tactic many times before.

"Sorry Tifa..." Cloud said calmly, those puppy eyes weren’t going to work on him nor was the little show not after withstanding Harry’s, those would’ve worked if he had kept looking into them.

"The Planet is dying. Slowly but surely it's dying." Tifa said passionately. "Someone has to do something.”

"So let Barret and his buddies do something about it. It's got nothin' to do with me." Cloud said before turning to leave. He shot a look at Harry’s sad face but he knew he couldn’t let that get to him.

"So! You're really leaving!?" Tifa shouted from behind him, "You're just going to walk right out, ignoring your childhood friend!?"

"What......?" Could asked confused as he turned back to look at her,

"You forgot the promise, too." Tifa said sadly looking down at her hands.

"Promise?" Cloud was confused. He didn’t remember giving her a promise of staying and helping with AVALANCHE.

Before Tifa could say anything more a shout from below bellowed up through the floorboards. “HARRY.”

Harry sighed at his papa’s call before turning to Cloud he said. “Please wait before leaving Cloud, please.”

Cloud looked into those green eyes and gave a nod before Harry smiled at him and made his way back to the elevator, taking it back down.

Once Harry was out of sight, Cloud really wanted to get out of there, Tifa was looking at him with a hurt look on her face and it just made everything awkward.

"So you DID forget." Tifa said upset that he had forgotten. Not only had he forgotten his promise, she had seen the looks that Cloud have been giving Harry and she wanted him to look at her like that. It annoyed her that he was staring at where Harry had disappeared back downstairs when a thought hit her. Maybe reminding him of their past and his promise could get him to stay. _‘Maybe I can get him to remember.’_ she thought.

"Remember.... Cloud. It was seven years ago..." she said trying to jog his memory.

Cloud closed his eyes, he tried not to think of his home town too much, but he thought of that night he was decided to leave, they had been on the well, he remembered Tifa asking to speak with him there, he had been so surprised as she hadn’t really talked to him before that night, hello’s and so on were the only words that had been exchange between them. He had gone in the end though, he remembered waiting for so long that he had gotten cold and he had been on the verge of leaving when she’d finally turned up.

**Flashback**

The night was dark but was illuminated by the hundreds of stars that blinked throughout the sky. Cloud looked up at them and rubbed his arms to get the warmth back into them, he had been waiting for an hour now and still she hadn’t turned up. He hoped this wasn’t a joke cooked up by her and her friends.

_‘I will give her an hour more then I am going home.’_ Young Cloud thought, even though he had a crush on the girl he didn’t want to turn into a popsicle. Swinging his legs over the edge of the well he thought about what he had told everyone that day. His mother had been the only one that had known that he had wanted to join SOILDER and be a hero like Sephiroth.

Hearing a noise behind him, he turned and saw Tifa walking towards him in her blue dress that reminded him of the stars in the sky.

“Sorry I'm late.” Little Tifa said smiling at the blonde, sitting down next to him. She turned to him and said, “You said you wanted to talk to me about something?”

_‘I thought you wanted to meet me.’_ Cloud thought confusedly. _‘Maybe I forgot it was me.’_ Waving it away from his mind he said, “Come this spring.... I'm leaving this town for Midgar.”

“........All boys are leaving our town." Tifa said sadly, all the cute boys were leaving and she had to stay here.

_‘Isn’t that a good thing.’_ Cloud said in his mind but out loud he said, “But I'm different from all of them. I'm not just going to find a job.”

Standing up and looking to the dark sky, little Cloud said passionately. “I want to join SOLDIER, and I'm going to be the best there is, just like Sephiroth."

“Sephiroth.... The Great Sephiroth.” Tifa said her mind going to the poster of the great man that was hanging in the inn.

Cloud climbed to the top of the wells roof and looked out at the stars thinking of the great things he would do just like his idol.

“Isn't it hard to join SOLDIER?” Tifa asked looking up at Cloud.

“…I probably won’t be able to come back to this town for a while." Cloud said, thinking about all the training he was going to have to go through. His thoughts strayed to his mother, he had to make sure he sent her letters when he got there. Though he wasn’t sure he was ever come back to this town.

Tifa giggled a little bit at that, he didn’t answer her question.

“...Huh?” Cloud looked down at her in confusion to her laughing.

Instead of answering him, Tifa swung her legs back and forth the edge of the well, her mind going over all the exciting things Cloud would do.

“Will you be in the newspapers if you do well?" Tifa asked, growing excited at the thought of being in the paper.

“I'll try.” Though he didn’t know if he wanted really that. Being as shy as he was and having everyone know his name sounded a bit frightening. He wondered how Sephiroth did it.

“Hey, why don't we make a promise?" Tifa said smiling that the brilliant idea that struck her. “Umm, if you get really famous and I'm ever in a bind.....You come save me, all right?"

“What?” Cloud looked down at her like she was mad. _‘Why would she want that? I thought she knew how to fight with all those training lessons she has.’_ Cloud thought, confused that she was asking for him to save her.

"Whenever I’m in trouble, my hero will come and rescue me." Tifa said, her face set in a day dreaming expression. She always dreamt a knight who would come and save her from this town and take her on adventures. "I want to at least experience that once."

"What?" Cloud yelped in surprise, he didn’t get why she was asking him. He always thought she could have experience that with all the other guys that hung around her.

"Come on! Promise me!" Tifa demanded looking back up at him with a stern looking face that frightened him slightly. Girls could be scary sometimes.

"All right.... I promise." Cloud replied, hoping the girl would back off if he made the silly promise. He didn’t see himself coming back here again so they were unlikely to meet again.

**End Flashback (Back at the Seventh Heaven.)**

“You remember now? ...Our promise?" Tifa said looking hopefully at him.

Cloud sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He remembered the promise alright but she couldn’t really be holding him to it all these years later, could she? They had been kids for crying out loud and he had thought at the time he would never see Tifa again. He looked at her face and saw that she was really going to hold him to that promise from years ago. He really wanted to grit his teeth but he took a calming breath and said, “I'm not a hero and I'm not famous. I can't keep.... the promise that I made when I was just a child.”

“But you got your childhood dream, didn't you? You joined SOLDIER.” Tifa said strongly her hand clasp to a chest.

Cloud looked down and tried to think of a way to let the girl down without hurting her too much. But Tifa didn’t give him the chance as she pressed on.

“So come on! You've got to keep your promise......” Tifa begged him, looking close to tears.

“Look Tifa that promise was made by a child to a child, we are adults now so…” Cloud was cut off as he spotted Harry and the kid’s heads pop up from the hole followed by Barret who was climbing up the elevator with them on his shoulders. As soon as the big man was at the top he jumped off and put Harry and Marlene down and stormed up to them.

“Wait a sec big-time SOLDIER!” Barret called out before coming to a stop in front of him, he grits his teeth and tosses Cloud a bag. “A promise is a promise! Here!!”

Cloud felt how heavy the bag was and he knew his 1500 Gil was inside. Looking up he spotted Harry looking at him from behind the big man, those green pools looked at him so sadly that he made up his mind right there.

Looking at Barret Cloud said. “This is my pay? Don't make me laugh.”

“What? Then you'll...!!" Tifa was so happy she could get all the words out, though she wouldn’t be so happy if she knew that Cloud was not stay because of their kid promise but the dark beauty standing behind her and Barret.

“Really Cloud?” Harry smiled and clapped his hands together, pure joy etched on his face.

Cloud smirked when he saw Barret’s face cloud over in rage at seeing Harry so happy that he was staying. He wondered if he could make it go even redder, with that in mind he said cockily, “You got the next mission lined up? I'll do it for 3000."

"What....!?" Barret shouted, his veins popping out on his forehead. First this guy had the balls to flirt with his baby boy and now he had the nerve to ask for more money!?

Both Harry and Tifa, seeing that Barret was about to blow, quickly moved to calm the big man down once more.

Tifa got to him first and whispered in his right ear. “It's ok, it's ok. We're really hurting for help, right?”

“She’s right papa, we need all the help we can get.” Harry whispered into his other ear.

“Uh..... ugh..... That money's for Marlene's schoolin'......” Barret growled to himself turning away and walking to the edge of the elevator. He had to put some distance between him and the blond bastard before he put his fist in that cocky face.

“Don’t worry dad I’ll get it back for you.” Harry said to him. He knew how to make medicines from the plants he grew in his room. He could always sell those and maybe even some of the flowers.

“No, I will find a way.” Barret said back, not wanting his son to have to worry about money, it was his job to provide for his family.

Barret frowns and makes his mind up, turning back to face Cloud he crosses his arms. There was no way he could spend 3000 gil in hiring the guy but Tifa and Harry had convinced him that they needed help.

“2000!" Barret shout out his finally offer.

Harry looked at Cloud and silently begged him to take it, he knew they didn’t have much and most was saved for Marlene’s schooling.

Cloud saw the look and it made his chest tighten for a seconded before he broke eye contact and nodded his head in agreement to the sum. He didn’t really care for the money, not that he would ever let Barret know that.

Tifa walks over to Cloud, smiling happily as she does. She said in gratitude. “Thanks, Cloud.”

Looking at the clock, Harry saw that it was late, if their plans where to work tomorrow then they all needed their sleep so they were well rested for the mission.

“It’s late and it’s been an eventful day. If we want to be in top form for the mission we need to head off to bed.” Harry said before he turned to Cloud. “This way Cloud I’ll get you settled downstairs.”

Harry walked over to the elevator, paying no mind to his papa’s stuttering behind him while Cloud walked over but not before throwing a smirk at Barret over his shoulder.

Pushing the button, Harry sent them back down, ignoring his papa’s silent raging and the glare Tifa was throwing his way. Instead, he concentrated on trying to not blush at how close he was to Cloud.

Once they hit the basement floor he saw that everyone was still in the room talking or in Jessie’s case working. Harry spoke as he and Cloud stepped off the elevator. “Off to bed now guys, everything is set for the mission in the morning and anything that still needs doing can be done then.”

“Great my bed is calling me.” Biggs said happily, he still ached from where his boss threw him into the wall. He needed to learn not to try and stop Barret when he was on a rampage. It was hazardous for his health.

“Nighty night all.” Wedge called out as he yawned and made his way onto the elevator with Biggs.

“Night Harry, Cloud, see you in the morning,” Jessie called out as she stepped onto the elevator next to them and pressed the button.

Harry walked over to the wardrobe and got out some blankets and pillows that were stored inside. He didn’t want Cloud to sleep uncomfortably as it got quite cold down here sometimes. Turning with his arms full he said, “Here Cloud you can use these.”

Harry placed them on the long couch and started setting up the blonde’s bed for the night.

Cloud didn’t take his eyes of the beauty now that they were alone. There was something about him that drew him in like a fly to honey, he had noticed it the first time they met in the train station and the pull was slowly getting stronger.

“I am glad you are going to help us Cloud.” Harry said with his back to him as he placed the pillow at the head of the makeshift bed and pulled the covers over it to make it neat.

“I am doing it for the money nothing else.” Cloud said crossing his arms.

“Right,” Harry said turning to face him with a small smile, not believing him for a second.

Cloud tries to think of a way to change the subject as fast as he can, he was starting to feel awkward that Harry seemed to know that he was lying. Then he remembered that he’d wanted to ask Harry something that had caught his attention earlier.

“What did you mean hearing the planet’s cry before?” Cloud asked his tone serious. He had never heard of anyone ever saying they could hear the planet before.

Harry swallowed nervously and laughed, waving his hand at him as he said. “Oh well it’s...”

“It’s what?” Cloud asked, stepping closer to Harry until he was standing in front of him looking down at him. Cloud didn’t understand what had the raven so worried but whatever he was hiding it was important and Cloud had a feeling that it was something that if the wrong people knew, it would put Harry in danger.

Harry didn’t know what to do. He so wanted to tell Cloud everything but after hiding for so long, he was worried at what could or would happen. He knew if Shinra found out about him, he would be in danger and hunted like an animal. ‘What do I do? Something inside me tells me I can trust Cloud, that he would never hurt me but how can I tell someone that I am the son of Gaia and Mother Magic herself!?’ Harry thought in a panic.

**(Tell him just a little for now, he will know soon enough.)** His mother’s words appeared in his mind calming his racing heart as she came to his aid.

_‘Okay mother. If you think that is best.’_ Harry wanted to say more but this wasn’t the time, not with Cloud looking at him like he was.

**(Do not worry. I will give my reasons later.)** Mother Gaia said before giving him a last hug and leaving him.

“Well, I have always heard it, ever since I woke to see papa above me in that junkyard.” Harry explained as best he could without giving too much away.

“What?” Cloud asked confused. He knew Harry was adopted but he didn’t know how Barret had come to have Harry as a son.

“Didn’t you know? Barret found me. If it wasn’t for him I would be very lost or…dead.” Harry said gravely. He knew now that if his papa hadn’t taken him in that day, he would have been in a lot more trouble. The Slums weren’t a place for someone to wander around in confused to the danger that hid there.

“But since that day I have always heard the planet crying in pain and Shinra is the core reason for it. This is bigger than you or me, Cloud. If the planet dies then...” Harry said passionately before his voice faded at the end.

“What Harry?” though Cloud had a clue as to what Harry was going to say.

“We all die.” Harry said, green orbs staring into blue.

Cloud could tell that Harry believed every word he spoke and in his heart he knew it was true. If Shinra didn’t stop taking Mako from the planet, there wouldn’t be anything left.

“Harry, what do you mean? How can you hear the planet?” Cloud asked again placing his hands on Harry’s shoulders. He needed to know, he didn’t know why but something inside him told him that this was important.

“Cloud…” Harry whispered looking up at him

“Harry it’s time for BED!” Barret shouted down the elevator shaft as the lift came back down for him.

Cloud gritted his teeth. He was just about to learn what made Harry so special and what drew him to him since their first meeting.

“Good night Cloud.” Harry said softly stepping away from Cloud, who let his hands fall back to his sides as Harry stepped onto the elevator and pushed the button.

“Good night Harry, and Harry I will find out what you are hiding.” Cloud promised as he watched the raven leave.

“One day Cloud, one day.” Harry said smiling mysteriously and Cloud could have sworn that he saw those emerald eyes glow for second before he totally disappeared.

Cloud couldn’t help but feel like he had been so close to figuring the mysterious raven out. The more he learned, the bigger the puzzle that was Harry grew. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Cloud took off his shoes and sword and rested them beside the wall. Pulling the covers back on the bed had Harry made for him, he climbed in and pulled the covers back over him as he rested a hand behind his head.

He tried to remind himself that he wouldn’t be around to find out what Harry meant but maybe after the mission the raven would tell him. Closing his eyes he drifted to sleep, his dreams filled with crying and a lone figure standing in a field of flowers that were covered in flames.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (ME) I am done I hope you have all enjoyed this chapter as it was given me quite a lot of trouble in trying to get Cloud to cooperate with me in letting Harry go at the end instead of getting him to tell all his secrets but like him and all of you my readers, you are all going to have to wait ^^ now I have a little vote up for this, would you all like to see another Hogwarts characters in the story, it won't be someone that has die in the Prologue. And I won't tell who I have in mind but would you like to see if you want someone that's from Harry's world and has ALL memories.  
> Please review and let me know.
> 
> VOTE:
> 
> Yes:
> 
> No:
> 
> Till next time bye bye for now ^^


	7. Note

Hello my dear readers, I am deeply sorry that I have been gone for so long. It hasn’t been a easy time this year.

I thank you all for the kind words you have sent me, those and my family and my best friend have gotten me through this year.

As you all know from my last message my poor Molly was ill was cancer and my time was taken up by caring for her. On the 29 of February she sadly took a turn for the worst, the cancer had moved to her lungs and she sadly passed away. Even more sadly was that wasn’t the end of heartbreak in the family, you see my Nana had fallen ill, we had many scares where we were told she wouldn’t make it but she pulled through but each time she grow weaker and after months of being so weak she too passed away in her sleep. It has been hard time losing both Molly and Nana in such a short space of time.

But slowly I am getting back on track and even writing little bit at a time as I knew that would be what my Nana would want, we both read the same books and even some of the books I have are from her.

I hope you all understand that even though I am slowly getting back into everything it will be a while before I post any new chapters, and don’t worry I haven’t given up on these stories nor am I going away for years before updating again.

Thank you all again for the lovely reviews and well wishes they have made me smile even in my darkest moments.

From Kitty

**Author's Note:**

> (ME) well Harry is off on another adventure. Again this will follow the game but with my twisted spin on it ^^ I always like reading stuff like this but sadly there is barely any out there so I thought to write one myself plus it’s rare to find slash in this fandom. I hope you enjoyed and please review and let me know what you think as those comments do keep me going in writing, well more like they speed me up if I know there are people waiting for the next update ^^ do I need to add more to this or is it good the way it is even though it’s short. Till next time. Bye bye for now ^^


End file.
